DX Meet the Ghostbusters
by Mrs. Mojo Risin' Blues
Summary: Degeneration X are on vacation when they discover their hotel is Haunted by thousands of ghosts! Who are they gonna call? Ghostbusters of course! OC/Shawn included
1. On Vacation

**AN: This chapter introduces the characters. I do not own Ghostbusters, WWE, DX, Shawn Michaels, Triple H etc…I only own my OC Sophia Mysterio…**

_Bing…_

Sophia Mysterio's eye opened as she heard the 'ping' coming from the airplanes cockpit. She opened her other eye slowly, yawned and stretched her arms out. Her flight was a long one, but it would be soon worth it once she landed. For Wrestlers with hectic schedules like Sophia, sleep was a privilege and catching up on their sleep was always something they had to do and they enjoy on long flight.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen we are now arriving in New York City and the JFK airport. Please fasten your seatbelts, pull back your seats and put away all tray tables. We should be landing very shortly. Thank you."_

The speaker turned off and Sophia opened her shade to the plane window to take a look outside. The land still looked very high above the ground but she could tell her plane was slowly descending. She turned to her tag team partner and fiancée Shawn Michaels. He was sound asleep with IPod ear buds in each ear; his light brown hair which passed his shoulders by a bit, was tied in a ponytail with the exception of a few strands of hair on his face. He was the oldest & maturest out of the tag team, but his sky blue eyes and his funny yet kind personality had some youth to them, which was one of the main reasons why she fell in love with him.

"Shawn." She told him gently. "We're landing soon. Wake up…"

He opened his eyes slowly and stretched his muscley arms as he focused his attention on the other tag team partner, Triple H. His large muscular frame and fighting intensity made him intimidating in the ring, but he was fun to be around and funny whenever he was with his best friends, Shawn and Sophia. Triple H too was sound asleep, but he didn't seem as peaceful as Shawn or Sophia for his mouth was agape, snoring, and drool was slowly coming out of the edge of his thin lips.

"Hunter!" Shawn called to him, addressing him by his first name "Hunter…Hunter…"

When Hunter didn't even bother moving, Sophia got across Shawn and shouted "HUNTER HEARST HELMSLEY!"

He awoke with a start and glared at her for waking him up in an annoying manner but also called him by his full name.

"What?" he asked sleepily and angrily

The plane suddenly landed causing Hunter to Jerk forward in his seat and hit his head against the back of the seat in front of him

"We're landing" she told him in monotone.

Once the three tag team partners stepped off from their plane, they were greeted by a young looking male chauffeur with a sign in his gloved hands reading "D-Generation X" the name of the tag team. "DX I assume?" he asked them.

"Yes" Shawn told him.

"Your limo awaits you" the chauffeur told them.

_Being famous does have its privileges _Sophia thought as the trio followed the chauffeur to the baggage claim and soon into their black limousine. About half an hour later, Sophia, Shawn and Hunter's limo stopped at a curb, finally arriving at their destination. The trio got out of their limo and looked at the hotel they were going to be staying at for about a month for vacation. The Red Lilac didn't look like a hotel at all. In fact, it looked like an old yet perfectly preserved Victorian mansion.

"Oh wow" Sophia breathed in awe of the hotel.

"This looks way better than The Waldorf Astoria." Shawn commented "Hunter, did Vince tell you why he booked our rooms here?"

"No he didn't" Hunter told him with some doubt "Which is sort of suspicious since he's our boss."

"Who hates us." Shawn added as he grabbed his luggage. As he helped with some of the luggage, he had a strange feeling that someone was watching him. The feeling made him uncomfortable and alert. He turned his head backwards, but he only saw Hunter and Sophia walking off with the Chauffeur towards the hotel.

_Maybe I'm just tired _he thought to himself as he shrugged and followed his tag team. _I'm sure once I relax, I'll be able to feel better._

Meanwhile, back in the city life of New York City was an almost quiet day back at the Ghostbusters headquarters. The men haven't had any clients within the past few days and they have been just a bit bored. Today however, Ray Stantz wasn't as bored as the other men.

"Get 'em! C'mon! Get 'em! NO! That was the pin, you stupid referee!" he shouted as he sat in front of the television watching wrestling. The newbie of the group, Winston Zeddimore came into the rec room, wondering what the commotion was.

"Ray, I think Egon is trying to…"

He stopped once he saw what Ray was watching. "C'mon man, not this!"

"Why not?" Ray asked "It's quite an entertaining sport! You see that guy there, in black?"

Winston looked closer at the tall man in the TV. He was wearing all black from head to toe with a hat with a big rim around it. "Yes?"

"That's the Undertaker. The best wrestler ever! If his character was real, I bet he'd make our jobs easier when it comes to catching ghosts!"

Winston rolled his eyes a bit and shook his head "Sometimes I think you're a bit too enthusiastic about the things you like Ray."

"If I wasn't enthusiastic about what I like" Ray told him as-a-matter-of-factly "I wouldn't have this job"

"Whatever man." Winston mumbled as he walked out of the rec room and left Ray alone to watch The Undertaker fight.

**AN: Sorry Egon and Peter weren't in this one, but don't worry they will come out soon.**


	2. Chills And Male Thrills

**AN: Egon and Peter are introduced now! Yay!**

Degeneration X walked slowly into the hotels front desk, or the foyer if the place was still a mansion. Sophia and Shawn looked around in awe at the Victorian architexture that was still in good condition after so many years.

"I'm so glad we were able to rent out this whole place for a whole month!" Sophia told Shawn excitedly.

"All thanks to Vince I guess." Shawn replied with a shrug, still skeptical why his boss let them stay there.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman at the front desk greeted to the wrestlers.

Hunter, being the flirt that he is, smiled and approached the red head "Yes, I am Hunter Hearst Helmsley also know as Triple H. Perhaps you've heard of me, I'm one third of DX, 13 time world heavyweight champion and…"

"Hunter!" Sophia called out as she rolled her eyes "She doesn't want to know your life story, she wants to know about our reservation!"

The red head woman giggled, took out a book of reservations and skimmed it to find Hunters name.

"Hunter Helmsley, Shawn Michaels and Sophia Mysterio?"

"Yes that's us" Shawn replied.

The woman took out some keys from a drawer and handed them to the trio. "Youre rooms are 304 and 305 on the second story. The elevator is down the hall to your left."

"Thank you" Sophia reponded kindly as she got her key.

"Wait" Hunter said comfused "Why do we have three keys if we have two rooms? Shouldn't we have three rooms?"

"Shawn and I are sharing one" Sophia told him as she ruffled his hair playfully "Duh Hunter!"

"I can't believe you're engaged to that" Hunter told Shawn quietly as he jerked his thumb towards her.

"I Heard that!" she called outloud and playfully punched him on the shoulder.

The Red head laughed out loud at the trio as they walked down the hall to the elevators. As Sophia and Hunter kept playing around, Shawn began to notice the paintings on the wall.

And how macabre they were.

One of them was a painting of a ship, but the ship looked tattered and worn as if it was run by ghost pirates. Antother was a painting of a beautiful bruntte woman, but the eyes seemed dark and follwed a person as they walked.

"Uh guys…" Shawn called out to his fiancee and best friend. "have you ever stopped and noticed these paintings?"

Sophia walked next to him and caught a glimpse of the woman with the dark eyes.

"Yeah. This one's creepy"

"This one reminds me of you, Soph. " Hunter told her "Always giving people cold stares"

She rolled her eyes at him and swayed side to side while focusing on the painting. "The eyes follow me."

"Let's get outta here. I wanna unpack so I can see if this place has a pool or something" Hunter told them as he got his bags and made his way to the elevator.

Shawn and Sophia got their bags and quickly caught up with Hunter to the elevator.

Back at the Ghostbusters headquaters, Ray's constant yelling at the TV made the other men a bit distracted by their "work".

"Ray, why do you yell at the TV?" Peter Venkman asked as he walked into the rec room. "You do realize they cant hear you, right?"

"I know, but I get caught up in the moment" Ray told him not looking from the TV "Here you go Peter, you might like this part."

"And why would I like this?" Peter asked as he rolled his eyes & crossed his arms.

_This Divas contest is scheduled for one fall…_

"Divas?" Peter repeated.

_Introducing first, from Los Angeles California, the Divas champion, Melina!_

A long haired brunette woman came out from backstage carrying a championship belt and Peter raised his eyebrows, impressed with her looks and her tight phycique.

"Ok, I think I might stick around for this…" he told Ray as he sat next to him and watched the two Divas fight.

A few minutes into the match, Ray and Peter were whooping and hollering at the girls fighting, while Egon Spengler locked his jaw, angry that he couldn't concentrate on the gizmo he was fixing.

"DAMN IT MELINA!"

"Yeah, you owe me five bucks!"

"RAY, PETER!" Egon finally yelled. "WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN? I'M WORKING!"

Ray and Peter twiddled their thumbs, embarrassed

"Sorry"

"Sorry"

Egon didn't reply but went back to working on the equipment.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to meet a wrestler?" Ray asked Peter

"Not just a wrestler, but a female one!" Peter replied excitedly "I mean c'mon, look at those bodies!"

"But the male ones are cool too." Ray told him " You'd know that if you would just be more open minded and watched it."

"Shirtless sweaty guys on top of each other? No thanks. Beautiful sweaty women on top of each other..oh yes!" Peter replied with a wink as he left the room leaving Ray alone to watch the rest of the program.

**AN: Poor Ray tried to recruit Peter but he's only interested in the women…oh well. Ray tried.**


	3. Morbid Discoveries

After DX unpacked thier clothes, Huter went outside the hotel to look for a pool while Shawn and sophia stood outside on thier hotel Balcony looking out into the bright sky.

"We're gonna have to get used to this place if we're gonna stay here for a month" Sophia told Shawn

"Yeah I know" he told her "We should roam around later on and get to know the place."

"Sounds good" she replied with a smile. "I'm just glad we finally get a decent vacation away from the company."

"Yes." he agreed "No more dealing with sleepless nights, back-aches, cramps, blood..."

"Long flights, Charlie Horses, sweat, exaustion..." Sophia continued

"and no more Vince, Orton, Edge, Cena, 'Taker,"

"John, Paul, George, Ringo"

"Wait...what?" Shawn asked her confused about what she had said

She laughed a bit "I'm just kidding."

He laughed a bit and hugged her waist. "I assumed that since we dont know any George's or Ringo's"

"Guys! Guys!"

Sophia and Shawn looked down and saw Hunter calling them from the ground

"No swimming pool?" Shawn asked him

"No, but I found something that might catch your attention"

Sophia and Shawn went downstiars and into the back where Hunter was.

"What's up?" Sophia asked Hunter

"Look at this."

Hunter lifted up a white long object that looked dirty and rotten. Shawn's eyes grew as he got a closer look at it

"Uh Hunter..."

"That's a bone!" Sophia pointed out, a bit freaked out "You found a human Femur!"

"How do you know it's a human leg bone?" Hunter asked her

"My favorite subject in school was science." she told him "I'm quite aware of the human body. You should know too since you're always getting injured."

"I am not!" he argued

"Yes you are" she argued "Besides..."

She took the bone and layed it on her thigh, showing that the bone was almost as long as her thigh and therefore was a Femur. Shawn became very nervous.

"Um, I think you should put that down."

Sophia put the bone on the ground and covered it with dirt with her foot "I'm not risking any Poltergeists ruining our vacation"

Hunter snickered at them "C'mon you guys, there's no such thing as Ghosts. Shawn, you should back me up on this one."

Shawn sighed. Yes, he was a devoted Born again Christian, but he wasn't close minded about the supernatural and its mysteries. "I agree with Soph, Hunter. We shouldnt mess with that sort of stuff."

The trio began walking back to the Hotel and Hunter groaned "Where's your sence of adventure?"

"It's not about having an adventure, Hunter" Sophia told him "It's about respecting the dead and letting them rest in peace."

"Fine" Hunter replied as he rolled his eyes. "Let the person enjoy his or her afterlife"

* * *

><p>DX arrived back inside the hotel, pretending they didnt just see a Femur in the hotels backyard.<p>

"I know we shouldnt probably discuss this" Sophia began "but...do you think there's imore/i bones that we dont know about?"

"Maybe this place is...haunted" Shawn told her with a chill down his spine.

"I know we've stayed at haunted hotels before" she continued "but no other hotel we've been to had human remains in the back"

"Guys don't worry!" Hunter comforted "maybe there used ot be a cemetary in the back"

"What kind of hotel has a cemetary?" Sophia hissed, not beleiving what Hunter just said.

"Oh wow..."

Hunter and Sophia turned to Shawn who peeked inside a room. He turned to them with a releived smile on his face

"I thought we were the only one's here, but I was mistaken."

Shawn opened the door all the way and Hunter and Sophia looked into the room in awe.

It was a huge and beautiful grand ballroom and guests were dancing along to the organ music that was playing. It seemed that a celebration was going on, because everyone was in thier finest suits and dresses as the glided and danced around.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" Sophia asked "I wasn't notified of any sort of party that was going on."

"Maybe it's a private event" Shawn thought

One black clad man noticed the trio and approached them "Ah Sirs and Madame, Welcome to the grand ballroom. I say, you're attire for the ball here is..." he paused not sure of what to say to the casual clothing of DX "unusual, but this is about having a 'ball'" he added with a chuckle. The trio smiled uncomfortably as they were lead into the ballroom.

"Make yourself at home you three and dance to your hearts content."

"Thank you" Sophia told him kindly.

The man left and the trio looked around at the dancers, uncomfortably.

"Wow, these people do like to get into character don't they?" Shawn asked them

"Well you heard the guy" Hunter told Sophia and Shawn "Dance to your hearts content"

"I dont even know what theyre celebrating!" She told him

"Me niether" Shawn said "but they do look like thier having fun"

The dancers did look like they were enjoying themselves. They were kissing, laughing and smiling as they danced with thier loved ones.

Shawn took Sophia's hand and bowed to her a little bit "May I have this dance, Sophie?"

"How can I refuse being with you?" she replied with a smile. She has always loved it when he got romantic with her.

They approached the dancefloor and began twirling and dancing as Shawn had one hand on Sophia's waist and one hand in hers. They danced and danced, having the time of their lives.

Until Sophie tripped.

Shawn got her quickily, but she began to feel really cold. She shivered a bit until she heard

"Keep your feet to yourselves please"

She tunred and saw a blonde British speaking lady looking angrily at her.

"I'm so sorry miss" Sophia began "I..."

She looked down at her foot and noticed that she wasnt stepping on the lady's feet.

She was stepping through her feet as if the ladys foot was transparant.

"How can this happen?" Sophia asked a bit freaked out.

The lady said nothing as she merely disappeared in front of Sophia's eyes. Literally.

Shawn and Sophia's eyes grew wide as they noticed all the guests around them started turning pale and transparent as they danced, dissapearing and reappearing again.

"Uh...uh...Hunter!"Sophia called out.

Hunter apporached them, his eyes also wide for what he was seeing.

"So...we...they...we..."

"We're the only mortals here!" Shawn yelled outloud.

As soon as he yelled those words, every guest in the ballroom turned and looked at the trio angrily and with darkness in their eyes.

"Mortals? I knew it!"

"Their outlandish clothes dont belong in this century!"

"Look at the womans and mans rings!"

Sophia and Shawn lifted thier trembling hands and looked at their engagement rings.

"Yes..." Sophia managed to say "Shawn and ...I..are engaged...to be married"

Many gasps echoed in the ballroom.

"Let's get out of here!" Hunter yelled aloud

The trio began running towards the exit, but they soon noticed the guests locked the doors and found themselves trapped inside.

"The last engaged couple here never made it out of here alive!" one man told them

"And it looks like you two are gonna be next!"

The trio yelled in horror as they ran across the ballroom. The ghosts around them began circulating around them, producing a barrier and stong cold winds and laughing and cackling at the demise and horror of Degeneration X.

"WHAT DO WE DO?" Shawn yelled at Sophia and Hunter.

"WE NEED TO TRY TO BREAK THROUGH THEIR BARRIER TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Hunter told them

"THE DOORS ARE SHUT TIGHT THOUGH!" Sophia told him.

"C'MON SOPHIA, WE CAN DO THIS! HAVE FAITH!" Shawn told her.

She noticed he was as scared as she was, but she still trusted him

"OK. ON THREE.."

The trio linked arms tightly as they prepared their escape "ONE...TWO..."

"THREE!"

DX zoomed past the cold, cackling barrier winds of the ghosts as they ran to the exit. Shawn, Hunter and Sophia tried desperately to open the door, when Sophia noticed the ghosts were flying straight towards them.

"HURRY AND PULL!"

The trio winced and pulled as hard as they could until the doors flew open and they quickly got out and shut the door behind them right as the ghosts were about to touch them. They panted rapidly, with thier whole bodies shaking and their eyes wide.

They looked at each other for a brief second until they let out deafening yells and ran straight to their rooms to re pack thier clothes. As they jolted to the elevator, and to their rooms Sophia found a phonebook near the nightstand and skimmed through it

"Sophie" Shawn began, weired out by why she was looking through a phonebook "Who are you planning on calling right now?"

"Shawn, Hunter, dont you remember who we could call at a time like this?"

The guys looked at each other comfused. She rolled her eyes imapatiently and quoted " When theres something strange in the nieghborhood who are you gonna call?"

"The cops?" Hunter asked

"NO!" she yelled at him, "Ghostbusters, Hunter!"


	4. Meeting The Pros

"Ghostbusters?" Hunter asked Sophia as she rapidly dialed the numbers on her cellphone.

"Yeah. They help eliminate ghosts!" Sophia explained "I thought you would know that, Hunter!"

"I dont read thr New York Times!" Hunter exclaimed

"It has nothing to do with that! You know what, never mind the other lines ringing" she replied hastily as the other line rang.

"Hello Ghostbusters." the monotone voice of Janine answered.

"Yes hi, I'm Sophia Mysterio. My friends and I are staying at The Red Lillac Hotel and we saw a room full of ghosts in the ballroom!"

"Ah yes, another haunted hotel" Janine answered, not impressed by her story. "Alright, the guys should be back from their lunch at 2 today so I'll tell them to stop by."

"Ok thank you"

Sophia hung up and turned to the guys "Good news, their coming at 2 today!"

"At two?" Hunter asked "We could be dead by then!"

"Ghosts can't kill people. Hunter" Shawn said as he rolled his eyes. He then began to think about what he had said and turned to Sophia "They can't, right?"

"I seriously doubt it" she commented. "They can posses people, but kill...I doubt it very much."

Shawn's eyes grew a bit and he rummaged his bags for something until he took out a little clear bottle and sprinkled a bit of its contents all over the room.

"Is that Holy Water?" Hunter asked him

"Yes! I always keep it with me." Shawn repsonded as he sprinkled more holy water all around the hotel room.

"Hunter got close to Sophia asked asked her quietly "I hope he won't do this on you guys' honeymoon"

"Hey, I'd rather have him protecting us with holy water than him trying to conjer up ghosts!" she argued

Hunter shrugged, realizing her point "Yeah true."

* * *

><p>Back in Urban NYC, The Ghostbusters just came back from a deleicous lunch at the local Chinese food place where they had busted some Ghosts before in exchange for some roasted ducks.<p>

"Hey fellas" Janine called to them as they entered the old firehouse "You guys got a client now. A woman is complaining that her and her firends were spooked by a ballroom full of ghosts at The Red Lilac Hotel."

"Red Lillac?" Ray asked curiously "I thought that place was torn down"

"Yeah, it's been abandoned for years" Peter stated. "Why is it up and running all of a sudden?"

"I don't know." replied Egon "But whatever reason it is, the ghosts aren't happy with it obviously."

"Did she say what type of hauntings they were?" Winston asked Janine

"No" she replied "She just said she and her friends were spooked. She didnt say whether they were residual or interacting haunts."

"Alright" Peter delcared "Let's go rescue a pretty lady and her friends"

"How do you know she's pretty?" Winston asked him

"Our last female client was easy on the eyes..." Peter began

"Yeah, until she dumped you for that orchestra guy" Ray inturrupted.

Peter seemed a bit hurt so Ray apoligized. "Sorry"

* * *

><p>Sophia, Shawn and Hunter stood nervously in their rooms waiting for the Ghostbusters to arrive until Sophia heard the familiar roaring siren of the Ecto-1.<p>

"They're here!" she exclaimed excitedly. She quickly ran down the stairs to meet them as Shawn and Hunter follwed her slowly

"Why is she all excited to meet them?" Hunter asked Shawn

"I don't know" he replied with a shrug

Back outside, the guys were unloading some equipment from the Ecto-1's trunk until they heard

"Thank god you guys are here!"

Ray and Peter looked up at the female calling them and both of their eyes widened and their jaws dropped. Ray instantly recognized her, being the wresling fan that he was. He found her the most attractive out of all the female wrestlers he had seen, and Peter wasn't about to disagree with him. Sophia also had a certain toughness, and attitude towards the company that made her a rebel and more attractive. Ray and Peter stood there for a split second before pushing each other to try to reach to her first. Ray managed to push Peter and ran towards the female degenerate.

"Uh..H..hi..I am..uh..."

"Ray Stantz" Sophia inturrupted as she shook his hand "I know you from the ads."

"Oh" Ray replied embarassed and turning red "and I know..."

"Hello" Peter suddenly inturrupted as he pushed Ray aside and shook Sophia's hand "I'm *Dr.* Peter Venkman"

"I know who all of you guys are." she responded "but it's so funny you guys dont know me yet! I'm..."

"Sophia Mysterio!" Ray exclaimed excitedly. "I'm a huge fan of yours." he added quietly, even more embarassed.

"It's always nice to meet a fan." she replied to him with a smile.

He smiled back for a bit before Peter inturrupted. "Hey, you havent met Egon and Winston yet."

She walked past Ray and introduced herself to the other two men. Peter and ray began walking inside, while inconspicuously glancing at Sophia.

"She's stunning" Peter commented "I wish she was fighting that night or else I wouldve bet on her instead of Melina."

"But I think either way you wouldve lost." Ray told him with a sly smile, indicating how he won his money.

"Alright guys" Sophia told all four Ghostbusters as she got ahead of them. "I want you to meet my friends and tag team partners"

Ray's eyes grew a bit, instantly recognizing who she was talking about.

"What does she mean tag team?" Peter asked Ray quietly "Are her friends women? I hope it's that Melina girl..."

Sophia opened the hotels glass doors and let the . Hunter and Shawn turned from the reception desk and found themselves standing face to face with The Ghostbusters. Ray looked amazed he was standing in front of one of his favorite tag teams.

"Oh my god, you're Degeneration X!" He exclaimed excitedly once again as he shook the guys' hands happily. "I love you guys! When you impersonated the boss and his son, I thought it was hysterical!"

"Do you know everyone who wrestles, Ray?" Peter asked him, a bit dispointed her friends weren't women

"There's nothing wrong with that." Hunter argued "Besides, its always pretty cool to meet fans of ours"

"Ray, you do realize wrestlings fake right?" Peter commented rudely

Hunter's jaw locked and a bit of anger was rising in him. He hated it when people always assume wrestlings fake because they are storylines.

"So does that mean my torn quads are fake too?" Hunter replied to Peter angrily as he stepped up to him. It looked like Peter and Hunter were gonna battle it out until Sophia got in the middle.

"Hunter, stop" Sophia commanded "Dr. Venkman, I can assure you not everything is fake in wrestling"

Hunter and Peter stepped away from each other and cooled down. Hunter and Shawn introduced themselves to the rest of the guys and thanked them for coming.

"Thanks aren't nessesary" Egon replied to them "It's our job."

"But we do appreciate what youre doing for us" Shawn told him "We had the fright of our lives!"

"Before we get started, we need to run some tests first" Ray told them sternly, regaining his professionalism.

"Alright" Sophia responded

"Is there a place where we could do this privately?" Winston asked DX.

"You're not gonna strip search us are you?" Hunter asked them.

Shawn hid his face with his palm and Sophia looked embarassed.

"Seriously, Hunter?" Shawn asked. "They're here because we have ghosts, not drugs!"

Ray chuckled a bit and Peter rolled his eyes "We're being serious guys."

"I know." Sophia responded "I think Hunters room is big enough for all of us."

"No, we need a spacious place for our equipment" Egon told her

"Hm." Shawn thought aloud, thinking about a place they can go.

"What about your headquarters?" Sophia asked the Busters. "We'll meet you guys there. We'll take a subway, if theres not enough room in the Ecto-1."

"That seems much better" Winston commented "We shouldve done this in the beginning"

"Oh well" Shawn said with a shrug "At least you now know where you guys will be busting the ghosts"

"Yeah and at least we got to know each other a bit" Sophia also commented

"Ok then." Ray said to the degenerates "Meet us at the headquarters and we'll run some tests and interveiw yyou guys some more"

"Sounds good" Hunter said to him. "See ya then"


	5. Questions and Answers

Shawn, Hunter and Sophia were sitting in a subway as it rocked side to side gently and the lights flickered

"I hate these things" Hunter complained

"Me too" agreed Sophia

"Taxis are better" Shawn commented "but I dont want to be the one who tells the driver we're going to The Ghostbusters' Headquarters. He'll look at us like if we're crazy."

"Shawn, we gave our boss a rooster for his birthday" Hunter told him "In fact, we gave him two of them."

"So, people already think we're crazy" Sophia said

"But we're funny" Shawn said

"Funny but crazy" his fiancee corrected

Shawn stayed silent until he said "yeah thats true"

* * *

><p>DX began walking to to the Ghostbusters headquarters once they stepped off the subway. A few seconds had passed before three teen girls passed by them, turned their heads once they saw who pass them by and began squealing<p>

"Oh my god, it's Hunter and Shawn!"

"Oh crap" Sophia mumbled.

She always dealt with this sort of thing since DX had not only male fans. She knew she could trust Shawn, but she didnt't like how the girls would completely ignore her and go straight to Hunter and Shawn like the groupies they were. Once in awhile, Sophia would meet a female fan who liked all three members or just her and she would respect that since the fan wouldn't try to make out with any DX member.

"Run!" Hunter yelled as the trio began dashing away from the fangirls.

DX ran and ran until they turned to a corner and saw the Ghostbusters headquarters

"Our lady of blessed sancutary, don't fail us now!" Sophia yelled as the trio dashed striaght towards the headquarters.

The trio got inside and shut the doors quickly, panting as a result the amount of running they did.

"Glad you made it!" Ray called to them as he saw they entered inside.

"Glad to be here." Sophia replied "Or else I wouldv'e been trampled by DX fangirls!"

"But don't you guys like it when girls chase you?" Ray asked them as he offered them bottled water.

"Not me!" Sophia exclaimed as she took the bottled water "Thanks" she added once she sipped some cool water

"I sometimes do." Hunter replied honestly

"Well, in order to do our tests, you guys' heart rates need to slow down to their normal rate for more accurate results" Ray told them "So I guess just relax for a bit. Hey, you guys want a tour of the place?" he then asked them

DX glanced at each other and shrugged "Sure" they said in unison

Ray smiled a bit, happy he could give a tour to his favorite tag team. "Alright then. Follow me."

DX followed Ray as he gave a tour of the lower level of the Ghostbusters headquarters.

"Over here is where we keep the Ecto-1 so we can park it and repair it" Ray told them as he pointed where the white flamboyant car would be. "Winston is out getting some tools so I can upgrade it. And over here is where Janine would usually be" he added when they were apporaching her desk.

Shawn glanced at the pole that was in back of them and got curious. "Do you guys use the pole?"

Ray smiled a bit at his favorite thing about the headquarters. "Yes we do! Wanna try it out?"

"Sure!" Shawn replied excitedly as he went up the stairs.

As Shawn went up, he glanced at Egon and peter

"Hey Pete, hey Egon" he greeted quickly as he got on the pole.

Egon and Peter gave Shawn a confused look as they noticed thier client about to slide. Sophia giggled a bit as Hunter rolled his eyes at Shawn's immaturity as he slid down the pole quickly.

"Wow!" he exclaimed once he landed "That was fun! You guys gotta try this pole."

" I don't know if Sophia should go down this thing." Hunter commented as he walked towards the pole and looked at the opening at the top. "There's nothing but males here and them seeing A woman going down a pole I don't think is a good idea"

"Not everyone thinks like you Hunter" Shawn told him.

"Besides, I can do whatever i want!" Sophia said

"Later, you can do what you want." Peter told her as he slid down the pole as well. "But right now, we've got to run those tests on you guys."

"Are your heart rates normal now?" Ray asked the degenerates

They checked thier pulse and nodded "Yup we're good"

"Do you have history of high blood pressure?" Egon asked them.

"No. Its just we ran here because fangirls were chasing us" Shawn told him.

Egon gave him a confused look and he gathered all his equipment as Peter and Ray asked the trio more questions.

"have you guys had any history of mental problems? Maybe in your family history?" Peter asked

"No we're pretty healthy." Sophia told him "Wait...do concussions count?"

Peter glanced at her "Yes they do"

"Throughout my wrestling career I've had about 3 concussions." Sophia told him

"And you two gentlemen?" Peter asked the guys

"I had 5" Shawn told him

"3 as well" Hunter said

Peter and Ray were taking down notes. "Wait" Ray began asking Sophia "Didn't Randy Orton give you one of those concussions? Or was it Chris Jericho?"

"Both Men" Sophia replied to him. "They hate me."

"That's so wrong; giving concussions to women..." Ray mumbled

"How long ago did you guys have your last concussion?" peter asked

"2005 was my latest one" Shawn told him

"Mine was in 1997" Hunter said

"Mine was...2004 I think" Sophia answered

"Are you three on any sort of medication?" Ray asked

"Nope" Hunter replied "None of us"

"Sophia, are you currently...mestrating?" Peter asked her

Hunter wanted to laugh while Shawn rolled his eyes at him.

"No." she told Peter

"Are you pregnant?" he asked

Shawn turned his head to her, blushing and Ray looked up from his notes at her.

"Nope" she replied confedently

Both Ray and Shawn looked releived as Peter continued with thier notes and Egon approached the trio with many wires sticking out from his palm.

"I'm gonna put these lie detecting wires on your heads and when we tell you to, you're gonna tell us what you experienced at the hotel"

"Ok?" Hunter replied, a bit uneasy as Egon put the wires on him first

"Why lie detectors?" Shawn asked him "Don't you beleive us?"

"People do crazy things for attention" Peter told him.

"You should know Shawn." ray told him "I remember back in '97 you wanted to get your boss mad so you went into the ring with biker shorts."

"Oh god!" Shawn exclaimed, rolling his eyes and hiding his face in embarassment. "I remeber that."

Peter laughed and sat next to Ray as Egon turned on the lie detector and watched the screen.

"Okay DX" Ray told them "Begin with your story"

Shawn and Hunter began to talk, but they realized only one guy was gonna talk so they did Rock, paper, sisscors to see who would be the speaker. Their fists pounded rapidly on thier palms twice before Shawn kept his hand in a fist and Hunter held out two fingers.

"I win!" Shawn told Hunter in triumph.

"Damn" Hunter mumbled

Hunter faced The Ghostbusters and began the story

"We had arrived at the hotel, and after we checked in and unpacked we began exploring the place and Shawn found a ballroom full of people. At first we didn't go inside because people were dancing and we thought it was a private event. Then this butler-loking dude invited us in to join the festivities. We went inside and saw that everyone was having fun. Shawn invited Sophia to dance, so as they did..."

"I tripped" Sophia finihsed the sentence "and when Shawn got me, I noticed I was stepping through a blonde womans foot"

"Wait?" inturrupted Ray "Through her foot?"

"Yeah." she replied with wide eyes "I stepped through her foot and once we found that out, all three of us began panicking because the people started becoming transparent."

"I told Hunter and Soph that were were the only mortals and everyone began getting mad at us."

"Do you know why?" Peter asked

"No."

"They began getting mad at us" Sophia said "and so they formed this HUGE barrier around us and they shut the doors, not wanting for us to escape. We managed to break through the barriers and we got out of the ballroom. That's when I called for you guys."

"Wow, that's interesting" Egon commented "It sounds like you guys contributed to the paranormal actitivity than the reopening of the hotel itself"

"Great" Hunter said, eyes rolled "It's our fault!"

"No it isn't" Ray said reassuringly "You didn't conjur them up on purpose"

"That would be crazy if we did" Shawn said

"It seems like we're gonna have to go back to the hotel and try to catch them now." Egon said

"I gotta warn you though" Shawn warned "There was ALOT of them!"

"C'mon Shawn" Ray said smugly "If we can blast Stay Puft, then we can capture your ghosts"

"One quick question before we head off" Peter began "Did you three book your stay there? Or did someone else did?"

"Someone else did." Hunter replied "Our boss"

"Vince McMahon?" Ray wondered

"Yes."

"But he hates you guys!"

Sophia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Somehow, I think he knew that place was haunted so he booked our stay there."

"What a shame" Ray said

"You can't make that assumption yet Sophia" Egon told her as he removed DX's wires from thier heads "We gotta try to capture the ghosts first to analyze thier data and history"

"Can we help?" Sophia asked.

"I dont know..." Egon began "We don't reccomend our clients to help us. The equipment and this job is very dangerous"

"We won't blast them or anything" Hunter told him "We'll just...watch."

"I say let them" Ray told Egon "Theyve gone through worse before"

Egon sighed defeated "I wont be held responsible for any of thier injuries"

"Yay, we're gonna help!" Sophia cheered

At that moment, Winston returned with the Ecto-1 so the Ghostbusters and degenerates made room and got inside

"By the way, What did you guys do to your boss to make him hate you?" Peter asked as they drove off

DX snickered a bit and Hunter replied "The question you should ask is, What didn't we do to him?"

"Ray, what didnt they do to him?" Peter asked

He only snickered. "I dont think you want to know"

**AN: Stay tuned!**


	6. Naughty Little Spooks

**AN: Sorry for the slow update. I was updating more Blues Brothers. BUT now I can clear my mind and type more Ghostbusters! :)**

When DX and the Ghostbusters arrived back at The Red Lillac,they found in front of them a black limo with the WWE logo on the sides.

"Is Vince here?" Ray asked Hunter

Hunter looked closely at the limo's drivers licence and found the letters "BILLPRIN"

"What does that mean?" Peter asked.

"Billionare Princess" Sophia replied "That's not Vince's 's his daughter's."

"Who's also my wife" Hunter mumbled.

Peter began laughing. "You married to the bosses daughter? And your boss hates you right?"

"Yup."

"I bet Thanksgiving at her house gets pretty awkward"

"You have no idea"

DX and the ghostbusters got out of the limo and approached the limo. Sophia peeked inside the window but saw no one was in there.

"She must be inside" she told them

They all went inside and found Hunter's wife herself. Stephanie had a reputation for disobeying her father in many ways possible, including admitting to her dad that she was in love with his greatest enemy. He nearly disowned her when she married Hunter, but she had no regrets whatsoever. She truly did love him and he loved her. Hunter just knew something was wrong because Stephanie usually let him vacation with his friends and never inturrupted them.

Stephanie's hazel eyes looked alarmed as she spotted Degeneration X with The Ghostbusters.

"Hey Sweetie" Hunter greeted as he kissed her

"Hey Hunty"

Sophia and Shawn hid their laughter from the pet name and said hello to Steph.

"So whats up?" Sophia asked "Did Shane finally get himself a new dance move?"

Steph laughed at Sophias joke about her brother and Hunters brother in law, knowing he always danced in a crazy way.

"Nope. I'm here because Vince knows about your...paranormal connections. The hotel management told him and he doesnt approve"

The Ghostbusters began to look uncomfortable at first, but Ray stepped up to her "We were called by your husband and his friends because they were scared to death of the paranormal activity that your father has unknowingly caused"

"What do you mean?" Stephanie asked him

"He means that when your father booked this hotel for them," Peter explained to her, while trying to flirt with her as well "He set off paranormal activity because this place has been abandoned for years and someone was interfering. How did your father know of this place?"

"Well he and my grandfather Vince McMahon Sr, helped built Madison Square Garden so maybe my dad knew about this place because he lived here for such a long time as they built The Garden." she told him

"I knew it!" Sophia exclaimed "I knew that he made us stay here for revenge! He knew we'd get scared and it would be pay back for what we did to him!"

"What did you do to him?" Peter asked

"Well..." Hunter began, looking up and recalling his memory "we spray painted his office..."

"And his plane" Shawn continued

"and his building" Sophia listed

"and his limo" Shawn continued again

"Oh and we put fireworks in the limo as well!" Sophia reminded the guys

"Yes" Shawn exclaimed "and we pulled the axel from the limos wheel!"

The Ghostbusters stared at DX, appauled of how much damage they did.

"Dont worry guys" Hunter comforted "We wont raise hell for you guys. Besides, you guys arent corporate bastards like my father in law...No offence Steph."

"It's ok, honey. I just hope you guys are doing okay." Stephanie comforted.

"Yeah we're fine" Sophia replied with a smile "Thanks for the concern Steph."

"No problem. Vince was... upset that you called the Ghostbusters so he told me to tell you guys that the company wont be paying them."

She turned to the Ghostbusters "Im really sorry guys"

"No problem!" Shawn told her "We're millionaires! We can afford to pay them ourselves"

"Just because we have alot fo money" Sophia told her "Doesnt mean we're greedy"

"At least you guys arent like the Sedgewick family." Ray told DX "When we caught one ghost in their hotel, they didnt want to pay us even though they had the money"

"Such a shame" Sophia said

"Yup" agreed Shawn

* * *

><p>After Stephanie left, The Degenerates &amp; Ghostbusters had to get back into buisness<p>

"Show us the ballroom you mentioned" Egon told them.

They led the 4 men to the ballroom and opened the door just slightly. They peaked their heads inside and found that the room was pitch dark with no visable signs of any ghosts.

"I bet theyre gonna pop out, like the ghosts in The Haunted Mansion" Shawn said "The only difference is, that they're real."

The Ghostbusters entered inside with their PKE meters and Ecto goggles.

"Guys, try to stay close to one of us." Winston told DX.

Hunter stayed by Peters side as Shawn went with Sophia as she followed Ray. The group looked around for any traces of paranormal substance, but they couldnt find anything so far. Ray spotted the organ and noticed there was mist coming out from pipes.

"I see somthing coming out of the oragn pipes" Ray told Shawn and Sophia. "I think there might be some resideue in there. Maybe if the organ is played, the residue can come out and I can get some samples to examine in the lab."

"Who's gonna play the organ?" Sophia asked

Shawn began walking to it but Ray stopped him "No, Shawn. It's not safe for you to do that"

"Ray" Shawn told him confedently "It wasn't safe for me to compete with Undertaker at Hell in A Cell but I did it anyway and won despite the blood loss. So I think I can play an organ for you to collect your data."

Ray was silent and Shawn placed his fingers just above the keys. He didnt know how to play an organ, but he'd rather put himself in danger than Sophia. He played a few notes randomly...

WHOOOOSSSHHHH!

Many ghosts flew out of the organ pipes and began circling around the room. Shawn jumped back and got in front of Sophia.

"GET 'EM!" Peter yelled

"SHAWN, HUNTER, SOPHIA, STAY AWAY FROM THEM!"

DX got away from the organ as they watched the ghosts above them circle watched in awe as the 4 men shot out the proton streams from their packs as Peter laid down a trap.

"Steady...Steady..." Egon called out to the team.

The guys caught about 3 ghosts in the proton streams and forced them into the traps. The remaining ghosts above them began to get angry and flew down close to the Ghostbusters to try to attack them.

"Let's get out of here!" Wintson yelled over the whooshing sounds of the ghosts.

Everyone got out from the ballroom quickly and as Ray and Peter closed the doors, Egon held up the recovered traps.

"Phew!" Sophia commented as she wrinkled her nose "Do they always smell when theyre caught?"

"Only the naughty little spooks" peter replied

"We need to go back to the Headquarters to update the spirit guide" Egon told the group

"Spirit guide?" Shawn asked

"Its how we study the ghosts we capture" Winston replied to him "The spirit guide can help us find its weaknesses and how they died."

"Intriguing.." Shawn wondered curiously

"We can't go back right now" Ray tld Egon "We need to do some furthur research on this hotel and how it became haunted in the first place."

"Yeah and why the ghosts decided to spook on wrestlers" Peter retorted and glanced at them "now, which one of you three likes to do research?"

Sophia sorta raised her hand as Shawn and Hunter poited at her. "I dont like research, but I think I have the brains in this group"

"You're calling me an idiot?" Hunter asked her "Shawn's the idiot in the group, not me!"

"What?" Shawn asked not paying attention

"Im the one who found out the bone was a human femur." she argued

"Whoah whoah what?" Ray asked alamringly "When did you find this bone?"

"hunter found a bone in the back of the hotel after we arrived and I found out it was a human femur bone. We think this place was a cemetary before it became a mansion and then a hotel."

"Well the research that has to be done will prove wether you're correct or not" Egon told her "You, Ray, and Winston should go to the downtown library"

"We'll stay here and then go back to the headquarters." Peter said

"Ok" she replied "I'll call a taxi for us" she said to ray and Winston

After Ray, Sophia and Winston left, Hunter and shawn led the remaining ghostbusters to the back of the hotel to find the bone.

"Crap!" hunter complained once they got there "I dont remember where you buried it, Shawn"

"It was somwhere around here, I think." Shawn replied, pointing to his right side on the ground.

Egon and Peter took out their PKE Meters to look for some more paranormal activity.

"Those things are cool" Hunter complimented

"Thanks" Egon replied not looking up from the meter, "I made them myself"

Peters PKE signals went higher and he kneeled down as the signal was higher than before

"Our long lost chicken leg might be here" Peter retorted "Quick grab a shovel somewhere"

Hunter and Shawn looked around for a few minutes until they found an old janitors closet inside the htoel and found some shovels.

"Let's get a diggin'!" Peter said

"I dont do well with Shovels" hunter said as they all began digging "Only with Sledgehammers"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ray Winston and Sophia were cruising silently in the downtown library.<p>

"We'll be in the periodadicals. You look for some books on the Red Lilac as a mansion then as a hotel" Winston told her

"Ok"

"Here" Ray said as he handed her a walkie talkie "Turn it to channel four and imform us when you got something. We'll let you know if we find someting"

"Thanks ray."

"No problem."

Sophia walked off and scanned around the history books until she found "NYC: An Architextural History" "Hotels: A History" and "17th and 18th Century buildings in New York". She got them, but didnt notice a large stack of newspapers on the ground in front of her so she tripped forward and landed on someone.

"Oww!"

"Sorry..."

Sophia looked up and saw she landed right on top of Ray. He and Sophia looked alarmed once they saw how...wrong it looked and they instantly got up.

"Uhh...y..you ok?" Ray asked nervously

"Y...yeah Im fine" She replied not making eye contact with him, still uncomfortable with what happened.

"Its...uh... my fault. I shouldve picked up those papers as I passed by here...So uh...Im going back to the periodicals" Ray mumbled, blushing

"Ok..."

Ray left, feeling a bit awkward about his encounter with his female wrestler. Sophia blinked hard once and shook her head a bit, trying to get rid of what happened as she continued with her pile of books. She sat on a table and read through some of her books.

_Hmmm_ She thought to herself as she read _The books are all about skyscrapers and other buildings in New York. None about The Red Lilla...Wait_! she noticed as she scanned through "Hotels: A History". She found The Red Lilac and read a brief description..

_Built in 1849 by Leonard McDonald originally as a mansion for his fiancee, The Red Lillac is a hauntingly stunning hotel with beautiful interiors and exteriors...well at least we know who built it...It was built on top of small private cemetary...whoah, that explains alot!_

"Guys" Sophia said into the walkie talkie "I found some stuff about the hotel!"

"Talk to me" Ray said

"The hotel was built originally as a mansion on top of a small cemetary in 1849. The architect was Leonard McDonald and he built the mansion for his fiancee...Felicity Robinson."

"Wow, on top of a cemetary? That can cause even more of a ruckus!" Ray exclaimed

"What was the dudes name again?" Winston asked as he got pen and paper

"Leonard McDonald"

Winston looked around the periodicals for a bit "Hey, I found something!"

He took out a newspaper article that read _"Local Architect involved in Murder Suicide."_

"Leonard McDonald and Felicity Robbinson were found dead but authorites say that McDonald killed Robinson after he found out of her affair with another man. Devisated by what he had done, he layed her body in the backyard and commited suicide by arms right next to her corpse. The bodies are now buried together in the backyard of the mansion. The mansion will remain closed until furthur notice."

"Oh wow" was what Ray could only say

"Oh my god" Sophia said into the walkie talkie "SO that explains alot, especially the femur in the backyard! Do you have pictures of the maniac and the poor woman?"

Winston scanned some more until he saw the picture with wide eyes. The picture freaked him out a bit and Ray looked concerned

"Uh...you ok?"

Winston showed him the picture and Ray's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped

"Uh..S...Sophie?"

"Yeah?"

"We found a picture of Leonard and Felicity."

"Awesome. What do they look like?"  
>"Uh...you need to come and see for yourself."<p>

Sophia cocked her eyebrow, concerned and walked to the periodicals.

"Whats up?" she asked

Ray blushed and turned to her.

"Look"

He showed her the picture and she gasped, and her green eyes got wide.

"Do we have to show this to the guys?" she asked uneasily

"Yup" Ray replied, biting his lip.

Sophia looked at the picture, wide eyed still.

Felicity and Leonard looked eerily like Sophia

And Ray.

**An: OH SNAP! Conflict! hahaha! How will the rest of the guys react to this? stay tuned!**


	7. Internal Conflicts

**AN: Let us see what will happen when the picture of Felicity and Leonard is shown to the other Degenerates ad Ghostbusters**

On their way back to the Ghostbusters headquarters, everyone in the Ecto-1 was quiet and the awkward tension was in the air because of that photograph. Out of the three , Ray felt the most awkward because of the picture.

Sophia sighed loudly, breaking the silence "Ok I'll be the one to speak up. Ray, I know youre weirded out by that picture, but at least the people in the photograph isnt really us."

"Yeah" Winston agreed "Maybe you guys are long lost cousins or something..."

Before Ray could speak up, Sophia spoke up first "Thats no possible for me. My ancestors didnt arrive in America from Mexico until the late 1870s. By then, the Red Lillac was aready built."

"And my ancestors arrived in the U.S around the 1880s from Canada." Ray said "So I can't be related to Leonard and Felicty. Neither of us can."

Winston sighed "Well then I dont know what other option there is. That freaky picture is just I guess a weird coincedence."

"Yeah" Ray agreed.

He hadnt made eye contact with Sophia since their discovery for more than one reason. He felt like that picture would cause conflict not only with the ghosts but within the Degenerates, especially Shawn. Plus, Ray seemed disapointed with the picture because of his hidden feelings for Sophia and how he couldnt be able to express them. He realized that she's the same way in person as she was on TV. She doesnt change for anyone and That made him like her more, but he knew in reality he couldnt be with her.

_Maybe she's right_ Ray thought trying to comfort himself _Its not like we're the ones who are in the picture. It's Felicty and Leonard, not us..._

_It's Not us..._

_We can't be together at all..._

_Damn it Ray, She's your client; who's engaged to your other client! Don't be crushing on her, especially in this sitation_

* * *

><p>Winston Ray and Sophia stepped inside the headquarters and found Hunter, Shawn, Egon and peter studying the femur from the hotel. Peter looked up and saw them appraoching.<p>

"So did you find out anything?"

"Yeah" Winston replied as he laid out the evidence and the Ghostbusters skimmed through it "We found out a bit of history of the place. The hotel was built as a mansion in 1849 by a dude named Leonard McDonald for his wife to be Felicity Robinson. He even built it right on top of a small cemetary."

"That explains the other ghosts" Hunter said

"Exactly" Ray said, trying not to show his uncomfortbility

"But there were thousands of them." Shawn argued to Hunter "Thousands of ghosts cant pop out from a small cemetary."

"Yes they can" Hunter repiled "If you're in the Haunted Mansion"

"This is a real Haunted Mansion Hunter, but it's not run by Disney! This si real" Shawn argued as he rolled his eyes "I'm saying maybe theres more reasons why so many ghosts are here other than just one cemetary"

"I can see your point" Sophia told him. "We however didnt find anything that would answer that question, but there is more you should know."

"The couple lived happily" Ray continued "until one night Leonard found Felicity having an affair with another man. In rage, he killed Felicity, but soon felt depressed and guilty afterwards so he commited suicide right beside her laid out corpse in the backyard."

"Which explains the leg bone" Shawn said

"Yup"

"Good" Peter commented "Did you find anything else that was useful? Like pictures of them?"

Ray and Sophia looked at the ground awkwardly and nodded

"Could we see them please?" Egon asked

Sophia got out the pictures and showed them. Hunter and peter burst out laughing as they glimpsed at the portraits as Egon and Shawn looked at it and at Ray and Sophia awkwardly.

"So these two...were engaged?" Shawn asked, not beleiving what he saw

"Yup" Sophia replied awkwardly "Weird huh?"

"Yeah...it is..." Shawn replied in monotone. "A bit too weird for me"

Sophia raised an eyebrow at his response

_Is he jealous?_

"That is too funny!" Hunter commented "Shawn, be careful. It looks like Sophia has a backup in case you screw up!"

"Shut up, Hunter!" Sophia told him, not wanting to let him make the situation worse.

"I guess you actually are destined to be with Sophia." Peter commented to Ray

"I never said I was!" Ray growled, annoyed that Peter had just said that in front of her and her fiancee.

Peter raised his eyebrows a bit, alarmed by Ray's defensiveness "Just a Joke."

"So...this is probably why the ghosts are aimed at us." Shawn said, not looking at either Sophia or Ray "Because it looks like Sophie should be with Ray." inot me.../i

"This is heavy" Peter said "Yet crucial evidence."

"Yes" Egon agreed

The Degenerates and Ghostbusters were quiet until they heard a weird low grumbling noise.

_Urrrrrrgggghhhhh..._

Sophia raised an eyebrow at Hunter, who looked embarassed as he patted his muscular stomach

"I'm hungry" he said.

Sophia chuckled, thankful that Hunter's hunger broke the awkward tension in the room.

"Well I think we're done for the day, wouldn't you agree?" Peter asked the group

"Yeah" Winston agreed. "We've actually done quite alot today, so we'll just pick up where we left off tomorrow."

"Thank you guys for everything." Hunter said kindly "I was skeptical when Sophia called you guys, but I'm a true beleiver of what you guys do."

"Glad to hear that, Hunter." Ray said with a small smile.

"You know what?" Hunter asked to Shawn and Sophia "I think we should buy them dinner."

The Ghostbusters rambled and talked, declining Hunters offer but he shook his head

"Oh no no no, I wont take no for an answer. You guys deserve it."

Peter shrugged "Hey, free food. I'm down with that."

* * *

><p>The Degenerates took the Ghostbusters to a Mexican food place that the group really enjoyed whenever they were in town. The employees there knew DX quite well, and even knew The Ghostbusters.<p>

"How do these guys know you?" Sophia asked them curiously

"We had a call here" Ray replied "One of the employees said he found the ghost of a Mexican man eating their food, but it turned out it was only Slimer with a sombero."

Sophia chuckled a bit and Shawn slightly squirmed in his seat, a bit irritated.

"So" Peter began "What does your group name actually mean? Why Degeneration X?"

"Does it have to do with Generation X and the people who were born in that era?" Egon asked

"Well, you could say that" Sophia replied "We were noticing that Generation X was given a bad reputation and Bret Hart called us degenerates because of the way we treat our boss. So therefore, we came up with the name Degeneration X or DX for short."

"Ohh." Peter said.

He seemed to be really fond of DX because of what they did ,not as wrestlers, but as troublemakers.

"So after we formed our group, we started to raise hell for our boss." Hunter conlcuded

"I wish we couldve done something with the Dean back at the university." Ray said to Peter and Egon

"Why?" Sophia asked

"We were Professors at the University but they shut down our department because of innaccurate proof and imformation"

"That's stupid!" Hunter argued "You shouldve spray apinted his office to get revenge."

"Thats what we did" Sophia said with a Chesture cat like grin

"You vandalized his office and you didnt get fired or arrested?" Winston asked

"Nope" Hunter said

"Wow, you guys are crazy." Winston commented

"We're not crazy. We're innovators." Sophia said enthuastically "Right Shawn?"

Shawn shrugged a bit and continued with eating his food.

_What the hell is the matter with him?_

* * *

><p>After the trio and Ghostbusters finsihed dinner, they went there seperate ways for the night, agreeing to meet again tomorrow. The Degenerates took a taxi back to the hotel.<p>

"Im kinda scared to go back" Sophia said

"I hope our rooms arent haunted" Hunter replied "If that's the case, I dont think we're gonna have an enjoyable vacation.; Not until all this gets sorted out."

"Yeah" Sophia agreed

"At the same time though, it's kinda cool that one of the guys is a fan of ours." he continued "Despite the fact that he looks like he couldve been your fiancee."

Shawn, still silent squirmed in his seat, and sneered at Hunter.

"I know" she replied with a shudder.

_Me and Ray? Nuh uh!_

A few minutes later, the trio were dropped off and they headed to their rooms.

"See ya in the moring if I dont die" Hunter called out to Hunter and Sophia

"Ditto." she replied

Shawn simply waved a bit and joined Sophia to thier room. She let out a tired sigh as she sat on the edge of the bed and began taking off her shoes.

"Today was hectic! Hopefully we'll be able to resolve this whole thing soon." she told him

"Yeah, so we can go back to vacationing and they can get out of our lives" Shawn snipped.

Sophia cocked an eyebrow at him concerned "Whats the matter Shawn?"

"I think I'm just tired" Shawn lied "and I wanna get all of these ghosts gone."

"Oh yes me too." she replied as she got into the bathroom to shower.

_Oh wow, theres a TV in here_ Shawn thought to himself as he spotted the TV in front of him He turned it on to get his mind off of things...especially that picture.

He's often a trusting man to those who are closest to him, but seeing that picture really put him on edge. He found The Blues Brothers playing on a movie channel, so he left it on and continued watching it.

_'What are you doing Elwood?'_  
><em>'You said we were gonna make a call.'<em>  
><em>'I said I was gonna make a call.'<em>

"Huh" Shawn said to himself "Elwood looks alot like Ray. Only he's skinnier"

He began to get more uncomfortable with his opinion, bt he continued watching the movie only because its one of his all time favorites. About 15 minutes went by and Sophia got out of the shower in her silk nightgown with her brown hair still a bit wet. She snuggled next to Shawn and watched the movie with him until she fell asleep. Right on the sauna scene in the movie, Shawn felt his eyes drooping. He yawned, turned off the TV, and began falling asleep.

_I'll talk to her tomorrow about this whole picture thing. I just want some sleep..._

**AN: Look, I had to make Shawn switch to Blues Brothers. It would be so awesome imagining my fave wrestler watching my fave movie 3 But how are things gonna work out tomorrow when Shawn talks to her about the picture?**  
><strong>Stay tuned, because the next chapters gonna get interesting<strong>


	8. Raunchy Conflicts

As the degenerates slept peacefully, The Ghostbusters arrived back at there headquarters.

"Phew, what a day!" Winston exclaimed as he stretched tiredly

"I don't think I'll be able to sleep." Ray said "I'm still too pumped up to find out more about that hotel."

"Yeah and to see Sophia again" Peter mumbled

"I heard that" Ray snipped "and you're wrong."

"Speakig of her, those three better not prank call us while we're alseep." Peter continued "Jus because I like the trouble they cause doesnt mean I want the trouble aimed towards me."

"They won't Pete. DX can have a serious side to them and I dont think they'd be prank calling us." Ray responded

"If you're wrong, you have to tell Sophia your little crush towards her." Peter teased.

"Wait, what?" Winston asked, a bit taken back by what Pete said. "You like her Ray?"

"She's uh...an interesting person." Ray stammered. "But I can only have her as a client! Thats it"

"Who are you trying to convince. Us or yourself?" Egon asked suspiciously

Ray looked at the ground embarassed. "I'm gonna be on the couch and watc some TV before I tuck in." he quickly added avoiding the question.

"Night Ray" the Busters said in unison

"Night everyone"

The Ghostbusters, except for Ray, went into their beds and quickly fell into deep sleeps. Ray changed into his pajamas and laid on the couch to try to find something decent until he got sleepy. There was a horror movie marathon on one of the channels so he ended up watching "Night of the living Dead". For about half an hour, Ray watched the black and white screen as the people in the movie were making Molotov cocktails and throwing them to the zombies. His eyes began to droop as he watched some more until he fell completely asleep.

* * *

><p>Ray found himself in the middle of a wrestling ring, out of his jumpsuit but in regular clothes as he was in front of thousands of cheering fans. He stood frozen right on the spot, unsure of what he was doing there.<p>

"Um...Hi everyone." he said into a microphone

The crowd cheered louder and even some fans chanted "Here we go Ray, here we go!" clap clap.

Ray had a newfound confedence in him as he looked out into the adoring fans

"Hey, this doesn't seem so bad." he said with a smile "Being in front of cheering fans seems like a good way to start this show, even though I..."

_OHHH YEAAAHHHHH! WHOOO!_

The crowd cheered louder as they recognized the song. It was Sophia's entrance music for when she's not with DX. As Her music played video clips of her best moments and catchy graffics appeared on the titantron.

_Tonight's__ gonna be a good night..._ Ray thought as he noticed her

She turned her back to the audience and shook her hips a bit to the Rythm of the song, making them cheer more. She faced them again and walked confedently towards the ring as her music played _I can slap a Tornado._ _I can Dry up a sea yeah...When I live for the moment. There aint no raint no with me...Yeah!_

The catchy guitar riff played as she got into the ring and Ray watched her, a bit suprised she was out there with him. Her music died down and she got herself a mike.

"Hey, where's Hunter and Shawn?" Ray asked her curiously.

"They have the night off." she replied with a smile "So Mr. Mcmahon told me to greet you properly as the guest host for the evening and that's what I'm here to do."

"Oh" he responded.

"I'm glad your the host for the night because I wanted your honest opinion of my new in-ring attire."

She flipped her brown hair and posed "What'd ya think?"

A few wolf whistles were heard from the crowd and Ray raised his eyebrows at her wrestling attire which consisted of short black jean shorts, black boots, and a dark green sports bra. The attire really brought out the best featrues on her body in more ways than one and he couldn't deny she looked good, despite the fact she's a taken woman.  
>"I Uh..." He stuttered, not sure how to describe how she looked. "Umm"<p>

The lights suddenly went out and everyone in the audience cheered from excitement.

_Is The Undertaker going to appear?_ Ray asked himself as he tried to look around. He knew The Undertakers entrance usually started off with the whole area going black, but this time his music wasn't playing.

_What's going on?_

WHOOOOSSSHHHH!

Out from under the ring appeared a ghostly apparition of what it seemed to be a female construction worker. The audience panicked and left the arena as fast as lighting. Ray tried to get in front of Sophia to protect her, but it was too late.  
>The ghost went into Sophia and her body illuminated like a human glowstick. Her possesed body floated into the air and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.<p>

"Who are you?" Ray yelled at the ghost "Why are you here possessing this woman? Let her go immediatley!"

"My life was cut short by the falling debris this cursed building had! So now I must live on through her!" the ghost yelled with a hollow echo in her voice.

"Cursed building?" Ray asked himself.

He then remembered he was at Madison Square Garden. i This woman I guess was working on building this placeas it was being built/i

"Leave her alone immediately or else I'll force you out of her!" Ray delcared as he got his proton pack ready. He turned it on, but then realized he couldnt shoot the proton stream at a possessed body so he switched it to slime mode.

_I'll slime her and once the ghost leaves her then I'll use the proton stream_

He shot out the slime at Sophia for a bit until he saw the ghost left her. Her limp unconsious body began falling from the air, but Ray caught her in his arms just in time before she landed the ring. He layed her down gently and switched to the proton stream. The construction worker ghost flew and flew around until Ray aimed perfectly at her and caught her in the streams. He set the trap and aimed the ghost towards it as accurately as he could until the ghost began decending into it and evenually went into it completely.

Ray sighed in relief "Another one bites the dust!"

He focused his attention to Sophia's slimey, still unconcious body. He got a hold of her in his arms and gently shook her.

"Sophie? Sophie..."

Her green eyes opened slowly.

"What happened?" she asked as she looked around comfusingly

"Don't worry Sophia" he comforted "You were possed by a ghost and have been slimed but it is easy to wash off and no ghost will be able to possess you."

"Thank you!" she cooed softly as she smiled at him.

To his major suprise, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a deep kiss. His face turned tomato red and his eyes grew wide with comfusion until he realized something

_The slime!_

It was making her happier than usual and as much as Ray wanted to stop this, he couldn't.  
>So he chose not to.<p>

She stopped kissing him and began kissing his cheek

"Sophie!" he exclaimed as he laughed stupidly, his pulse rising faster "What about..."

She pressed her finger to his lips to shut him up. "Dont worry. No one's watching."

"No, not that..." he began but he was inturrupted by an intense kiss again. She was a bit more forceful and this time, the kiss made him lay in the ring on his back with her body on top of his.

_Her lips are amazing!_

Ray felt like he was on cloud nine, ignoring the fact she was slimy and they were betraying his client. His concience and his lust were battling until her hands trailed to his belt buckle, pants zipper, and eventually his pants.  
><em>This is wrong! <em>he thought _but oh so tempting! When will I have this chance again_?

"Sophia?" Ray began as she continued "What abot Shaw... oh oh..." he moaned suddenly, feeling what she was doing

He went crosseyed and sighed in content "Ohhhhh Sophie..."

* * *

><p>"Ray!"<p>

He awoke with a start and fell of the couch BANG!

"Oww!" he complained as he rubbed his head from his injury.

He looked up and saw peter in a robe and a glass of water in one hand.  
><em>A dream..It was all a dream...<em>

"What?" he complained

"I know what you were dreaming about." Peter said with a smug grin. "I knew that photograph of Felicity and Leonard wasnt just a coincedence!"

"If you tell anyone, I swear I will never talk to you again!" Ray hissed "and that is a coincedence! Nothing else!"

"It's not wise for you to feel so strongly for a taken woman, Ray." Peter warned "Especially since the guy she's with can kick your teeth down your throat."

"I know" Ray complained as he ran his hand through his hair "and he's an avid hunter so he can probably shoot me as well. Damn, I need to get my head straight..."

**AN: No Ghostbusters fanfic is complete without one of Ray's raunchy dreams! haha! Pray that Shawn doesnt find out about it and Peter keeps his mouth shut...**  
><strong>BTW Sophias theme song was "Live for the moment" By Monster Magnet. For you wrestling fans, its Matt Hardys theme from when he was in the WWE. I thought the song would fit her as well so thats why I used it<strong>


	9. Investigating Degenerates

Morning arose peacefully at The Red Lillac Hotel as the sun shone into Shawn and Sophia's room. The light hit Shawn and he stirred and opened his eyes groggily. He felt better rested and more in a good mood than yesterday, since his jealousy was gone.

_I guess I was just cranky and tired from the events that occurred yesterday and I was too sensitive._

Shawn got up slowly from his bed, trying to not disturb his sleeping fiancee and rubbed his blue eyes sleepily as he made his way towards the shower with clean clothes in his arms. After his shower and after he changed into black jeans, shoes and a black shirt, he wrote Sophia a note, telling her where he was going to be and left it at her nightstand after giving her a gentle kiss on the forehead. He decended down the elevator towards the dining area, which was a huge, nicely decorated room where many chefs awaited him as they laid down a breakfast buffet just for the degenerates.

"Being famous is so awesome" Shawn mumbled to himself as a smile slowly crept on his thin lips.

"Whoah, what's with the dark get up?" Hunter asked as he stepped into the dining room, noticing Shawn's outfit. "You look like Undertaker."

"Oh yes, Hunter" Shawn said sacastically as he rolled his eyes "I want to dress like one of my rivals"

"Everyone is your rival." Hunter mumbled as he and Shawn got themselves plates and began getting thier breakfast. "Even I was your rival at one point."

"True, but we had gotten over that" Shawn replied, making a point. "Besides, you and Sophia were the only ones who truly beleived that I changed after my injury."

"Well, you did." Hunter replied "You're more of a softie now. Speaking of softie, where's Sophia?"

"She's still asleep. I didn't want to disturb her."

"Oh."

Sophia, back in the room, stirred and awoke from her slumbers. As she sat up, she noticed Shawn's empty spot on the bed and read the yellow sticky note that was in his place,

_I'm at breakfast downstairs. I didn't want to disturb your sleep, so I didn't wake you up._  
><em>I'll save you a seat in this crowded place. xoxo - Shawn<em>

Sophia chuckled at Shawn's sarcasm over the "crowded place" and got up to take a shower.

_I hope today isn't as terrifying as yesterday._

After she got into blue skinny jeans, a red Aerosmith shirt and black shoes, she left the room and decended her way down the hall on her way to the elevators when she felt a certain chill go up her spine. After all, she was alone in a long empty hallway and with the events that happned yesterday, she wasn't feeling so confedent.

"I do not want any ghosts to ruin my morning" she said out loud as the elevator decended.

When she stepped out, she turned to the left and walked in the dining area where she found Hunter and Shawn arguing, for some reason, about shaving. She rolled her eyes at them and approached them.

"Morning" she greeted as she kissed Shawn.

"Sophie, can you help us settle our situation?" Shawn asked her

"What is there to settle, when you're talking about shaving?" she asked

"Should either of us shave?" Hunter asked her

"I don't know" she replied as she shrugged

"I think he should shave his mouchache" Shawn said "and he thinks I should shave my stubble"

"But I like your stubble" she told him as she sat down "I think it makes you look so handsome."

"Oh stop." Shawn replied humbly as he rolled his eyes, smiled and pretended to fan himself with his hand.

"Doesn't it tickle when you kiss him?" Hunter asked

"Well, does it tickle Stephanie when you kiss her with your Lemmy Kilmister-looking Mouchache?" she responded

"I dont know" he responded as he covered his blond mosthache with his hand.

"Ok to make things short, Shawn keep your stumble, Hunter...I guess Stephanie likes it so keep it. Now please excuse me, I need to eat."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the ghostbusters headquarters, Ray was sound asleep on the sofa until he was wakened by the sound of a song on the radio and Peter, unofrtuantely singing along<p>

_What'll you do when you get lonely And nobody's waiting by your side?_  
><em>You've been running and hiding much too long. You know it's just your foolish pride.<em>

_Layla, you've got me on my knees. Layla, I'm begging, darling please._  
><em>Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.<em>

Ray groaned as he got a pillow and put it over his head, trying to block out the song. He knew Peter was making fun of him by using this song and the fact Ray didn't get enough sleep the previous night didn't improve things.

_I tried to give you consolation When your old man had let you down._  
><em>Like a fool, I fell in love with you, Turned my whole world upside down.<em>

_Layla, you've got me on my knees. Layla, I'm begging, darling please._  
><em>Layla, darling won't you ease my worried mind.<em>

"Venkman, shut up!" Ray scolded as he threw the pillow he had to Peter. The pillow smacked Peter right on his face, causing him to fall back.

"You want to pillow fight?" peter asked as he threw the pillow back at Ray.

"No, I want you to keep the volume down, stop singing and let me sleep!" he replied as he got the pillow and tired to fall back asleep. He turned his back away from Peter as Peter peeked over him from the couch.

"So you can dream about our client again?" Peter retorted

"No, because We don't have to go to the hotel until the evening and I didn't get enough sleep." Ray mumbled

"Well, I'm bored" peter said as he hopped on the sofa arm and smiled sarcastically at Ray "Tell me about youre undying love for Sophia. What exactly is it about her that drives you crazy?"

"I do not having undying love for her!" Ray replied, turning away from him and getting more annoyed

"That's not what the picture showed" Peter joked

"What's going on in here?" Egon asked as he stepped into the room, cleaning his glasses with his lab coat

Ray gave a look to Peter that read iYou better not tell him or else/i

Peter snickered and replied "Nothing Egghead. I'm just telling Ray about that picture."

"I don't think there's anything to tell besides the obvious until we do further research on them" Egon replied

"Good point" Winston replied as he walked in "But before we do anything and decide anyhting, let's get breakfast. I'm starved."

Ray got up from the couch as Peter snickered at him, now knowing he had good blackmail material.

"No time" Egon said to the group "Janine just informed me of a disturbance in Times Square. Apparently Slimer has gotten out again and he is eating hot dogs form the vendors"

"Let's go catch that ugly little spud." Peter said as he left to go get dressed for the job.

"Hey, that's my name for him." Ray argued playfully as he got up and went to get dressed.

* * *

><p>After the degenerates had their delicious breakfast, Sophia spoke to the guys<p>

"Ok so what do we do today?" she asked them "I'm sorta paranoid to explore this place knowing that it's haunted and many of the ghosts hate me."

"I say we should be daring and help the Busters out" Hunter said

"How? By catching the ghosts ourselves?" Shawn asked as he rolled his eyes

"No. What we saw yesterday was just one room. We haven't explored the rest of the place and what if in one of the rooms lies the answer to our 'Sopia/Ray' problem?"

"That picture isnt a problem to be solved, because we know why they attacked us. The picture sorta answered our question, as awkward as it seemed." Sophia added uneasily

"So..." Shawn began "We shouldn't Ghost bust, but we should explore and do detective work?"

"Yeah." Hunter replied with a shrug "Sherlock Holmes did it. I don't see why we can't"

"Sherlock Holmes is fictional" Sophia replied to him

"But...his address..."Hunter began

"It's a real address, but he never existed."

"Oh" Hunter replied, feeling stupid.

* * *

><p>"Sophie, stop looking at Shawn's butt" Hunter joked a few mintues later after they left the dining area.<p>

Shawn snickered and Sophia replied "I'm not looking at it I'm...testing the camera" she lied as she fiddled with the camera in her hands.

She couldnt help checking him out, espoecially since he was wearing the black jeans she had always liked on him.

"Ok, ready?" Hunter asked Sophia

"Yeah. 3...2..1..go"

"Ladies and Gentleman, I am Triple H of Degeneration X" Hunter said into the video camera as Sophia held it and filmed "Along with my colleage The Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels and The Killer Queen herself Sophia Mysterio behind the camera. Today we are here on vacation at The Red Lillac htoel outside of New York City and we have been contacted recently by many...unwanted visitors of the supernatrual and we are here investigating this hotel to look for more facts about this place."

"Eat your hearts out, Jason and Grant!" Shawn retorted with a laugh, refering to the main Ghost Hunters

"Oh and I did I mention the architect of this place looks like a Ghostbuster and his fiancee looks like Sophia?" Hunter said to the camera

"Ok yes. Can we just focus on finding stuff?" Sophia added quickly

"Hey guys!"

Sophia focused her attention to Shawn to was waving them over.

"Check it out"

Shawn scraped off an old sticker that read "Dangerous. Do not Enter" and revealed an older sign

"Library"

"Alright, Shawn!" Sophia cheered "That's awesome!"

Shawn opened the door and the degenerates walked in the dark, cold and abandoned library. The whole place was covered in cobwebs, dust and old books lying in cherry wood shelves that strecthed all around the room and right in the middle of the library, was an equisite painting of Leonard McDonald. Sophia shuddered a bit and Shawn looked away from it as they parted their ways to look for more clues. Sophia wondered to a particular corner where a dusty grand piano was and skimmed through the discolored, dusty shelves. Her section must have been all about wizardy and spells because that's all she could find in her section.

"I found alot of witchcraft, related stuff over here" Sophia called to the two men as she got one book. "Stuff that would make Harry Potter look bad."

"I found some things too" Shawn replied as he walked to her and showed her a book he had in his hand called "Resurection From Beyond"

"I think it's about rising people from the dead and how to do it" Shawn said with a bit of fright in his blue eyes.

"What is Huckleberry Finn doing in a place like this?" Hunter asked aloud as he reached for the book.

As he got it out from off the shelf, he felt the floor underneath him disappear and his stomach and body dropped through a trapdoor as he yelled. Shawn and Sophia jolted to the trapdoor

"Hunter!"

"Oh god, are you ok?"

"Yes I'm fine" Hunters voice echoed from below

Shawn got a flashlight and shined it on Hunter to get a good look at him. "Can you see anything down there?"

Hunter got his flashlight and looked around. It seemed he was in the basement of the hotel, which wasnt far from the library. he continued looking around until he spotted a particular corner and jumped in fright a little bit.

"Uh...guys?" he called out nervously

"Yeah?"

"The guys didn't just cast spells"

Hunter found, in the corner, human bones formed in the shape of a pentagram with an old spellbook, and an upside down crusifix with dried blood on top of it.

"This guy was a satanist"

**AN: Oh snap! More twists!**

**Suck on that M. Night Shamalan! (Does the DX chop)**

**haha!**  
><strong>BTW: That song Peter was singing is called "Layla" from Eric Clapton. If you know the origins of the song, you'll understand why I used it<strong>


	10. Embarrassing Surprises

Hunter skimmed through the spellbook with an old stick he found and found the spellbook was on a page that had the directions to a lovespell.

"Did I hear that right?" Sophia asked Shawn.

"We're being haunted by a Satanist?" Shawn asked Hunter with wide eyes

"A satanist that had tried to cast lovepsells!" Hunter exclaimmed "Thats what the book has!"

"Are you serious?" Sophia exclaimed

"Yes! Why would I lie about this?" Hunter asked

"You lied to your father in law saying Stephanie was in labor!" Sophia argued

"But I'm being serious this time! Toss me the camera!"

Shawn tossed the camera to Hunter and the Blonde degenerate took a picture of the satanic sacrifice that was in front of him.

"I dont think the hotel staff knows about this." Hunter exclaimed

"Yeah you're right." Shawn agreed "If the hotel staff knew about it, they wouldve gotten rid of this!"

"And they wouldve cleaned up this library." Sophia added

"Ok guys, I..." Hunter began but stopped once he noticed something. He found that behind the sacifice on the wall was a trapdoor. He walked towards it and tried to open it with all his strength until it finally opened

"Hunter?" Shawn asked worriedly, wonder why his friend stopped at mid sentece

"Guys, I found a sercret passageway!" Hunter exclaimed "You guys gotta come down here!"

"Oh heck no!" Shawn exclaimed

"But maybe this passageway leads to somewhere important!" Hunter argued

Shawn sighed, rolled his eyes and jumped through the trapdoor, landing on his feet.

"It's spooky down here" Shawn said to Sophia

"Looks like it" she said, peering down the trapdoor "Hold on, I'm coming."

"I got you." Shawn called out as he held his arms open

She jumped through the trapdoor and was quickly caught by shawn.

"Thank you" she said with a smile

He put her down gently and The two degenerates followed Hunter up the stone satirs in the secret passageway.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, The Ghostbusters had just finished catching Slimer and were about to attend to another client with a smaller ghost problem than the degenerates.<p>

"This task is miniscule for all of us so I think only two of us should go. Ray I think you should try to call the Red Lillac to confirm our next meeting with them" Egon told him as he got his proton pack ready.

"I'm on it" Ray responded as he lit a cigarette as headed towards the phone.

"Don't have too much fun without us" peter called out as he and Egon left the building, leaving them alone.

Ray dialed the number to Hunter's room, but heard only the other line ringing for many seconds. ray hung up and tried Shawn and Sophia's room but still no answer.

"I don't think theyre in their rooms" Ray said to Winston as he hung up.

"Where would they be?" Winston asked "Probably just up and about in town"

"Or maybe they checked out" Ray thought as he called the front desk of the red Lillac

"Red Lillac hotel, how may I help you?" The red head receptionist spoke

"Yes hello, I'm Dr Raymond Stantz with The Ghostbusters, I was wondering if Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Shawn Michaels, and Sophia Mysterio are still checked in the hotel?"

"Yes they are." she responded as she checked her records

"Well, if you dont mind, would you let them know we're on our way over there to take care of buisness?"

"Sure thing, Mister"

"Thank you"

Ray hung up and turned to Winston

"I know we're not supposed to go until later on this evening, but I think we should check up on them, just to see how theyre doing. This has been one of our most intersting cases yet and theyre the horror victims."

"Yeah, I'm suprised theyre still there." Winston commented "They were scared out of their minds when we met them."

"Maybe they wanna see it through to the end when we finally catch all of those ghosts." Ray thought with a shrug

"Sounds reasonable" Winston said "Let's go see them"

Winston and Ray drove off in the Ecto 1 downtown. Winston has gazing outside, lazily until he saw somthing that forced him to get Ray's attention.

"Uh Ray...Are those people who we think they are?"

Ray turned his head and halted the Ecto-1 right in place once he saw what Winston was pointing at. Right next to them was a newstand that had many papers with rather embarassing pictures of the Degenerates and a headline that said

**Are These Wrestlers Wrestling With Ghosts and the Ghostbusters?**

Ray parked on the sidewalk, bought himself a copy, and returned into the ecto-1 to read the story.

"According to Vincent McMahon, Leading Chairman of the WWE, New York City's very own Ghostbusters are being hired by Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Shawn Michaels, and Sophia Mysterio, whom Vincent called 'The three most obnoxious SOBs that is an embarassment to the company and to whoever is associated with them"

Ray noticed the pictures that were published and quickly looked away, in embarassment.

"We need to show this to them..."

* * *

><p>Hunter Shawn and Sophia were still going up the sonte stairs inside the Red Lillac until They finally reached the top of the stairs and opned the stone door. Behind the door was the dusty, old, cobweb infested attic full of antiques and old dresses.<p>

"Theyre Felicity's dresses" Sophia said as she stepped into the attic

"Obvously not Leonard's" Hunter added

The trio continued looking around until Sophia found an old oil lantern and lit it up. She held the lantern close to her as the walked around looking at all of Felicty's artifacts.

"You know, I wonder why Leonards sacrificing room led to the attic." HUnter wondered outloud

"Well" Shawn began "Maybe because he wanted to use Felictiy's stuff to cast spells or something without her knowing"

"Why would someone cast spells on their spouse?" Sophia asked

"Maybe they werent meant to harm her." Shawn thought "After all, the book was on a lovespell according to Hunter."

"I think it was about not making the spouse leave or somthing like that" Hunter said, thinking about what he saw.

"Well obviously that didnt work with him." Sophia said as she rolled her eyes "But that's still good hypothesis"

She looked through the stuff until she found a trunk and a key underneath it. She got the key, unlokced the trunk and opened it. Inside the dusty red trunk were alot of small knick knacks, pictures, a journal and jewelry belonging to Felicity. Sophia took the journal and put it in her pocket for her to read later as she looked for other things.

"Hey, look what I found" she called to the guys

She held up a beautiful white rosary to show them and looked at a small pamphlet that stated her first holy communion

_Holy Communion? She was Catholic?_

"Why would a Catholic woman be engaged to a Satanist?" she asked them curiously

"That doesn't make sense" Shawn said with a raised eyebrow

"Hunter...Shawn...Sophia?"

The Degenerates jumped at the muffled sound of their names and looked around panicky.

"What do you want?" Shawn called out

No answer

"In the attic!" they heard suddenly "Maybe theyre in there"

"Oh crap, we're being targeted now!" Sophia exclaimed

Shawn got an old crowbar he found as Hunter got a firepoker. The men headed towards the door slowly until it opened slowly.

Ray peeked inside and found two tall and dark figures heading towards them

"AHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the two tall figures yelled.

Shawn and Hunter were about to attack until Sophia quickly turned on the lamp and lit up the room, revealing that Ray and Winston were behind the door and the two tall figures were Shawn and Hunter. They sighed in releif and lifted their weapons down.

"Thank god you lit that lantern Soph" Shawn said with a releived voice.

"yeah I dont want to be beaten with a crowbar" Ray said with a nervous laugh.

The group laughed uncomfortably until Hunter broke the tension.

"So uh..Whats up guys?" Hunter asked

"We came to check up on you guys, to make sure you didn't ditch the hotel" Winston told them

"No, don't worry." Shawn replied "Yeah, we were spooked to death. Yes, the murder victim of this place looks like my fiancee. We however, want to get to the bottom of this thing."

"I told you" Ray said as he nudged Winston on the shoulder a bit

"What's that in your hand?" Sophia asked as she noticed Ray carrying the newspaper.

Ray blushed a bit, making Shawn suspicious.

"It's uh...something your boss printed in todays paper that refered to us and you guys."

"What?" shawn asked

Ray handed Shawn the paper

"AHH!" Shawn screamed once he saw what was in it.

He closed his eyes in shame and looked away form the paper

"Why must that picture haunt me!" Shawn exclaimed

"What picture?" Sophia asked, concerned about her embarassed fiancee.

She took the paper and got angry at what it had.

The paper had pictures of the degenerates that made them look sleazy, unsophisticated, and just plain trash. The paper had a picture of Sophia with two cigarettes in her mouth and flipping off the camera, a picture of Hunter mooning Vince McMahon, and Shawn's cover picture for Playgirl magazine.

**AN: Ok, I have to make this clear for my Non wrestling fan-readers. Hunter did unfortunatley Moon his boss and Shawn, fortunately, did that covershoot for the magizine. I couldnt make that up, as much of a fan of his I am.**  
><strong>But it just sucks how pissed off their boss is at them just to embarass them and the Ghostbusters<strong>


	11. A Friend First

_'Hunter Hearst Helmsley, Sophia Mysterio, and Shawn Michaels all have anger and behavioral problems that would spin out of control both in and out the ring._

_'It has been reported that Mr. Helmsley is an abusive husband to the chairman's daughter and Mr. Helmsley's wife, Stephanie McMahon and he would constantly use vulgar gestures, in and outside of the ring, towards her and her father as demonstarted in the picture.'_

_'Shawn Michaels' behavorial and anger problems are displayed differently as Mr. helmsley's. Mr Michaels would run his vulgar words towards the audience and against his good natured rivals. Outside the ring, Mr Michaels had been called up by, the Women's magizine, Playgirl magizine, to do a cover promotion and to be interviewed telling the secrets of the WWE. Seeing as an opportunity to rebel against his fans and the company, Mr Michaels had done the magazine shoot and interveiw and not only exploited his body but his company's secrets as well.'_

_'Sophia Mysterio is more than just a pretty face. As she shares the same problems as her male team partners, she too also expresses them differently. In the ring, Sophia and her reported fiancee, Shawn Michaels, would inappropriately display their affection towards one another, enough to make the fans angry as well as the company. Outside of the ring, Miss Mysterio would occasionally spit on the grave of her late trainer Eddie Guerrero,to prove her domninace and closure to her past and she reportedly would spend the night at a bar partying until she was intoxicated.'_

_The Ghostbusters have had their share of clients, but the immorality of their clients and the Ghostbusters themselves have really proved themselves as abohherent, and irresponsible businessmen._

The Degenerates slammed the paper onto a dusty table inside the attic angry at the lies they have read about them.

"Vince obviously has no restrictions about embarassing us and innocent people like you!" Sophia exclaimed angrily at Ray and Winston. "I would never spit on Eddie's grave, he was like a father to me and I loved him like one! And I'm not Courtney Love; I don't party untill I'm 'intoxicated' as it states"

"I wasn't a centerfold for that magizine. I didnt exploit my body! And all that article ask me, was if I was single, my buisness goals in life, and my love life. No WWE secrets!" Shawn said angrily, not looking at the paper

"I would never raise a finger to Steph." Hunter said "I love her!"

"We beleive you guys!" Winston told them, trying to calm them down since he didnt want to see angry wrestlers tear the place up.

"Who wrote this peice of crap anyway?" Hunter asked as he skimmed through the front page.

He found the name of the author and read it out loud

'Walter Peck'

Winston and Ray looked alarmed, glanced at each other and took the paper from Hunter's hands to make sure they had heard right.

"Walter Peck! As in...our Peck?" Winston began

"Yeah, dickless Peck!" Ray exclaimed

Sophia giggled a bit at the nickname, making Ray blush shyly and Shawn a bit suspicious of him.

"You called him 'dickless'?" she asked curiously

"Back when this city was being taken over by Gozer" Winston explained "Pecker here was part of the EPA and wanted to shut us down because we wouldn't allow him into our storage facility where we keep the ghosts. So therefore, he created stories about how we're fauds and how we're polluting the city."

"When we saved the city by destroying Stay Puft" Ray continued "I guess he must have lost his job because of the lies he created against us and so...he's a journalist now"

"Well, we need to have a few words with him" Shawn told the Ghostbusters. "So, let's go."

* * *

><p>Hunter and Shawn had called Peck's office number, thanks to the help of a receptionist, to lie to him about a story he had to report about. After a few minutes, Peck arrived at Central Park where Hunter and Shawn had told him the 'story' was going to be at.<p>

"Hey Peck!"

He turned and saw Hunter's 6'4 255 pound muscular body coming towards him.

"Who are you?" Walter asked him with wide eyes, aware of Hunter's hugeness.

"We're the Ghostbusters' clients that you embarassed." Hunter exclaimed angrily as he hoisted Peck by the collar and pinned him to a tree.

"What are you talking about?" Peck asked nervously

"Where did you get those pictures and why did you write about us and the Ghostbusters in a negative way?" Shawn asked him. "Did you talk to Vince McMahon?"

"I..."

"You what?" Hunter asked, pinning Peck with more force

"Vince phoned me, since he knew about my situation with the Ghostbusters and offered me 10 grand if I posted that story about you guys. He said he'd give me the details and all I had to do was to publish it and send him a copy, and so I thought 'mind as well throw the Ghostbusters in there since they ruined my career at the EPA!' so that's why I did it. Now put me down, please."

Hunter dropped Peck and Ray began to get angry.

"You pathetic son of a bitch!" he yelled at him.

"We've had bad publicity before, but nothing beats this thanks to you!" Sophia said angrily to Peck.

Peck glanced at Sophia and had a certain gleam in his eyes as he got up that made Sophia uncomfortable and Shawn very angry.

"So you're the sexy one with the cigarettes in her mouth? I must admit, that picture made me very happy in more ways than one..."

SMACK

A black shoe came into contact with Walter Peck's chin. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell unconcious from the pain. Ray and Winston looked at Shawn, the attacker with awe. Ray knew he was good at kicking people in the chin, but it was awesome seeing it happen in front of him.

"Wow man, that was amazing!" Ray told him happily "I always knew that Sweet Chin Music move you always did was powerful, but never this powerful."

Shawn normally would've thanked him, but all he did was give Ray an icy angry stare.

"Uh Shawn?" Ray asked "You okay?"

"All I wanted was to spend time with my friend and my fiancee, and guys like Peck and guys like you had to ruin everything for me!" Shawn said angrily

Sophia's eyebrows narrowed at Shawn's rudeness and sudden anger. "What is that all about?"

"I wanted to relax but all we've done was get harassed by Vince and ghosts, do detective work and spend all of our time with the Ghostbusters. We can't be alone anymore!" he exclaimed.

Ray was taken back at Shawn's ongoing anger, but noticed the signs of stress on him. The outbursts, the tired look in his eyes, the bad temper...

"Shawn" Ray said to him calmly "You're stressed out. I can tell. Why don't you rest up and clear your head back at the hotel? I can call a taxi..."

"Oh no no no!" Shawn replied as he wiggled his finger at Ray "I don't trust you at all."

"Why not?" Sophia asked him, her anger rising. "He and the other Ghostbusters had done nothing but help us!"

He ignored her and walked away. She got furious and chased after him.

"What is the matter with you lately? First you're all grouchy yesterday and now you're verbally harassing Ray?" she argued

"I shouldve known you would stick up for him!" Shawn excalimed "Especially after seeing that picture!"

She rolled her eyes "That picture isnt really me and Ray, remember? It's Felicity and Leonard!"

"A pictures worth a thousand words, Sophia; And that picture and Ray's actions are telling me that he's crushing on you!"

"Ray? crush on me?" she asked "Pffft. Yeah right! He's just a starstruck fan! C'mon, you know I would be the same way if I met John Belushi and I know you'd be the same way with Elvis."

"Are you serious, Sophia?" Shawn asked, not beleiveing what he had heard. He gave a fake hollow laugh and continued "I can tell when someone is crushing on someone and beleive me, the guys is head over heels for you!" Everytime you talk to him or smile or laugh at his jokes, he always has this stupid blush and grin on his face."

Sophia closed her eyes, taking in what Shawn said and relaized he was right. Ray had been the main Ghostbuster who wanted to talk to her the most

"Even if he does like me" She argued, shaking her thoughts from her head "I know when to say 'No'. You should know that already!"

"Yeah right! I saw the way you were all excited when you were about to meet him after you called for them. You can't resist him!"

"That hurts, Shawn" she said, feeling truly hurt. "You actually think I would do that to you? I would never betray you because..." She trailed off, choking back tears

"Because what?" he argued as he began walking away from her

"Because, I love you!" she pleaded, the tears doing down her face. "I love you and that's why I said yes when you asked me to marry you! You honestly think I would throw that away after all that we've been through over the years?"

He paused in his tracks and closed his eyes. He remembered what they went through quite well, and it was a hard and painful time for both of them. He was quiet until he sighed.

"I'll be at the hotel" he finally said quietly.

He walked away and Sophia covered her face with her hands and wept. She knew that all couples fight in a relationship, but she always hated it whenever they would fight. Hunter caught up to Sophia and hugged her gently, feeling pity for his best female friend.

"I'll go and talk to him to sort things out. Everything's gonna be okay." Hunter comforted

"Thank you." She said with a sad smile

Hunter truly was a good friend to both Sophia and Shawn, despite their differences and he would always side with her whenever he could see that Shawn was being the arrogant one in the fight. Hunter ran after Shawn, calling him and left Sophia.

From behind her, Ray and Winston stood there in awkward silence as she wept more. They knew a fight went on, even though they didnt know the full details. Ray's heart sank as he saw Sophia cry. He knew he shouldnt have feelings for her, especially after what Shawn had demonstrated and after that sexy dream Ray had, but he couldn't ignore a woman he knew crying. It would be cruel to not comfort her in his eyes.

Ray approached her from behind and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw him there with pity in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this" she said as she wiped her tears. "I know its awkward seeing one of your clients cry."

"It's okay. It's not a problem at all." he comforted, kindly "Poor Shawn is just stressed out. It's not your fault at all. Besides, I don't see you mainly as a client."

"Really?" she asked

"You're a friend first. Client second" Ray said with a small smile

Sophia smiled at Ray's sweetness _Shawn was right about him liking me...but...I strangely don't mind that at all._

"Let's go back to the headquarters and see if we can make Peter angry" Ray comforted

She laughed and he smiled at her laughter, glad he could make her do that.

_We have very interesting clients don't we?_ Winston asked himself as he rolled his eyes and followed Ray and Sophia into the Ecto-1.

**AN: Oh boy...things got awkward didnt they? Shawn needs to learn how to chillax instead of blaming Ray or accusing Sophia...**  
><strong>But at least you guys know who wrote the article and how sweet Ray can be :)<strong>


	12. Memory oh Memory

**AN: Fun fact: I kind got the title from "Come as you are" by Nirvana :) Ok now on with the story...**

Winston drove the Ecto-1 as Ray and Sophia were in the backseats. Her head rested on his shoulder and her mind ran about her fight with Shawn. She had always been the one who calmed him down whenever he would get angry and he would always listen to her, but this time, he was too angry to even let her explain herself.

"I honestly thought I had changed him" She told Ray as they walked into the Headquarters

"There you are!" Egon exclaimed, seeing Ray and Winston enter. "Pete and I were wondering where you guys were and why you didn't leave a memo to Janine..."

Ray gave a glance to Egon as if saying 'Now isn't the time'. Egon saw Sophia's sadness and quickly understood what Ray meant.

"Is there something we can do, Sophia?" Egon asked

"No, this is between me, Ray, and Shawn" Sophia reponded "Thank you though"

Egon gave Ray a look wondering what he had to do with their situation

'I'll tell you later' Ray mouthed to Egon as he led her to the kitchen to make her some tea and to calm her down.

"Thank you" she said as he handed her the tea and sat next to her on the sofa.

"No problem. Are you feeling better?"

"Not really"

He could see that she still had a hint of sadness in her eyes

"What did you mean when you said you thought you had changed Shawn?" Ray asked curiously

"I don't know how long you've been watching our company" she told him "but way back in our careers, all three of us were angry individuals. In fact, me and Shawn's only friend back then was Hunter. So when the three of us got together, we would always get some nasty looks or scolds.

She began explaining the history of Degeneration X to ray as she vividly remebered it in her head...

* * *

><p>"Call me irrational" Shawn had told her "but I want some change in this industry! it's been getting so redundant and boring!"<p>

"I agree" Sophia replied "I don't think you're being irrational, you're being understandable. I think I'm being the irrational one! Seriously, a woman fighting guys is what society doesnt want to see, but I want that to happen! It would spark things up y'know?"

"Have you talked to Vince about it?" Shawn asked

"Yeah! he said I was crazy and 'never in a million years would he let his women fight a man' Hey, if they cant do it, then fine, but I know I can! It just pisses me off he won't give me a chance"

"You prove yourself, instead of wanting someone to belive you." Shawn told her wisely "Thats what happened with me."

"True...Alright fine. I'll address it to him in the ring tonight."

Later, the crowd roared once they heard the familiar entrance music of Sophia, "Love in an Elevator" by Aerosmith. As she walked into the ring, she heard a few wolf whistles from the male fans and she spoke into the microphone

"I had to come out here to address something that has been bothering me for awhile now that deals with not only Vince McMahon but this business as well."

After a nervous pause, she continued "I have felt discriminated, because I want to expand my limitations as a professional wrestler. I not only want to fight women, but I wanna chance to fight men and prove myself as a worthy competetor!"

She heard a few cheers from the audience and continued "If I prove that I can't fight a man, I'll shut up. Howver, I know I can fight and win against a guy so Vince..."

She faced her boss who was sitting at the commentators table behind the ring, giving her the evil eye "I'm gonna tell you this once calmly. Let me prove myself and send me a male competetor."

Before Vince could even speak, a familiar guitar screech sorrounded the arena and the fans cheer as they recognize the entrance music. A man wearing a pink singlet black pants, dark shades and drippy black hair entered the arena.

Shawn's main rival, Bret hart.

Sophia rolled her eyes at him, not looking forward with what he had to say.

"Sophia" Bret began as he got a microphone "I guess I took you too much for granted. You're more than just a pretty face, you're a stubborn, self centered, arrogant egotistisical little Degenerate just like your buddy Shawn Michaels! Why won't you stick to the rules and prove yourself worthy in a different way by actually obeying the men like a good woman should"

Her jaw cletched as well as her fist holding her microphone, until she lashed out at bret, knocking him over and beating him to a pulp with her fists. Many referees came into the ring to try to serperate her from Bret, but then Hunter and Shawn came form backstage and started causing a riot as well in defence for thier friend.

"SEE VINCE?" she yelled into the microphone as she was being carried away by backstage officials. "I can fight a man and I beat him pretty good, dont you think?"

That incident was one of the very moments that sparked the formation of Degeneration X. Shawn, Hunter and Sophia were angry not only at Vince but at the company because they wouldn't let them create change and revolutionize the buisness. The following week, Shawn, Hunetr and Sophia were seen backstage on the jumbo screen adressing not only Vince but Bret Hart as well.

"Stop your bitching Bret!" Sophia commanded as she rolled her eyes sarcastically "You're just embarrassed just because me and my two buddies here made an ass out of you. C'mon, you were an ass long before I made one out of you!"

Shawn laughed hysterically and obnoxiously on purpose, further irritating Bret

"You got beat by a girl!" Hunter teased as he too laughed obnoxiously

"Shut up! Why should we listen to you three and take you seriously?" Bret argued "You three are nothing but degenerates!"

"You know what, guys?" Shawn began facing Hunter and Sophia with a sarcastic look of suprise of his face "He says we're degenerates!"

"That bastard!" Hunter replied also with fake suprise

"Actually no Hunter, he's not a bastard; he might be right!" Shawn said to them "Are you guys degenerates? I'm postivite I am one."

"I guess I am" Sophia replied

"Yeah same here" Hunter replied with a bit of pride in his voice

"Here we are, just three people from generation x who are degenerates! I got an idea! We should be called that! Degeneration x! Degeneration X with Hunter, HBK, Sophia Mysterio! You make the rules and we will break them!"

From then on, Vince and Bret weren't the only ones who targeted DX. People such as The Undertaker, Stone Cold Steve Austin, and even "Iron Man" Mike Tyson himself over the years got invovled with quarrels with the trio. As she screwed around with Shawn and Hunter and fought beside them, Sophia finally had what she had wanted all along.

True respect as a professional wrestler from her peers and from the audince.

* * *

><p>"All of us raised hell as you know." Sophia explained to Ray who was still listeing intensely "We did everything from Strip Poker in the ring, spray painting Vince's office, to pulling the axel from his limosine."<p>

"What does all that have to do with changing Shawn?" Ray asked

"Well, I got what I wanted while being in DX, but Shawn never really had inner peace with himself until he got injured, and for the first time in his career, he felt weak and humble." she explained sadly "and I was the one who took care of him"

* * *

><p>Back at the Red Lillac, Hunter finally caught up with Shawn.<p>

"Shawn, c'mon man..." he pleaded

"No!" he argued as he started packing his bags "I'm leaving! I'm sick and tired of dealing with all this crap with the ghosts and with that guy hitting on Sophia!"

"So you're going to leave?" Hunter asked in disbeleif "You never ran away from your problems; you always faced them personally and toughed it out! Besides, did she ever leave you when you had that broken disc in your back?"

Shawn paused and looked in front of him, staring at nothing, in thought about what Hunter had just said. He remembered well what Sophia did for him.

* * *

><p>It was during The Royal Rumble Pay per Veiw. He was fighting against The Undertaker and so far, Shawn was on a roll. Things were going smoothly until Undertaker got a hold of him and threw him over the ropes. As shawn was tossed, his back hit the edge of the ring bHardb and he felt a sharp and excuciating pain go up and down his spine. Shawn yelled and cried out in pain. The refree then saw that this wasn't just an injury Shawn could shake off; he was seriously hurt. The referee called the match and attended to Shawn's help. From backstage, Hunter and Sophia saw what had ahppened so they rushed to the area and saw Shawn being carried on a stretcher.

"Shawn!" Sophia cried out, choking back tears. "Oh my god..."

Hunter tried to calm her down but she was already crying. Shawn was escorted into an ambulence and Hunter and Sophia rode with him inside, desperately hoping thier friend was alright. When they arrived at the hostpital, Sophia and Hunter had to wait for 4 gruleing hours for the results of Shawn's injury and operation. The doctor finally escorted them into Shawn's room where they saw him sleeping peacefully.

"What happned?" Sophia asked

"I'm afriad that...your friend here had a broken disc on his back. It will heal over time, and he will be able to walk but unforuntaely he wont be able to compete for about 3-5 years."

"Oh my god." Hunter said, in disbelif.

_That's it...DX is over..._

"Years?" Sophia asked in disbelief "Why so long?"

"He's going to have to take things slow, to make sure he's gonna heal correctly since this was a very risky injury" the doctor said "and he's gonna need someone to help him out as he recovers."

Sophia thought about what he said and began to worry about Shawn even more

_He has no one at home who would help him._

"You know what?" Sophia declared "I'll stay with him."

"You do realize you'll be gone from the company and not work, right?" Hunter began

"I know" she responded "But...Shawn's the closest friend I have ever had in my life and i am not going to let him suffer alone. He's always been with me whenever I've had a broken bone or torn muscle, and damn it I'm gonna be there for him!"

Little did they know, Shawn was listening to their conversation as he pretended to sleep.  
><em>She would give up her job for me?<em>

"Alright" Hunter said sadly "I know now I can't make you change your mind. I'll call Stephanie and tell her to tell Vince the plan."

Hunter stepped outside to call and the doctor headed out of the room as well. Sophia sat on a chair and scooted it next to Shawn's bed, not at all regretting her decision. Shawn opned his eyes and faced Sophia.

She smiled gently "Hey"

"hi" he reponded in a raspy voice

"The doctor told me what happened and..." she began but Shawn inturrupted her

"I know...I heard the whole thing." he said, wincing in pain "I don't want to admit this...but...I feel so weak right now. This has been the worse injury I've ever had and..."

A sharp pain peirced his back and he cried out a bit in pain. Sophia's heart sank to see him so miserable.

"You're not weak" she told him honestly "You're going to fight this thing and recover, but I know you need the help."

"Yes" he admitted quietly "I do."

it wasn't easy for him to admit that, especially with his huge ego, but he realized he wasn't as invincible as he thought he was. He let pride get into his head and made it prevent him from reality. As time slowly went on, Sophia lived with Shawn in San Antonio Texas and helped him out in veryway possible wether it was him getting up or driving him to the places he needed to go to.

I am forever grateful for her... he thought one night as he layed awake in his bed. Sophia was asleep in his guest room across the hall, but he wanted her close to him. He realized how much of a good friend she has been over the years and how he could always rely on her on everything. He felt great love for her, but also regret.  
><em>I took her so much for granted<em> he thought miserably

"I'm sorry" he told her in the morning as she fixed breakfast

"Sorry for what?" she asked

"For taking you for granted. You've been my closest friend for years and I feel sorry that...I never truly realized how much of a conciderate and thoughtful friend you are."

Sophia turned to him, knowing by the sound of his voice he was being one-thousand percent serious.

"and I wanna say Thank you. Thank you so much, Sophia."

She smiled and kissed his cheek gently "It's no trouble at all and means so much to me for you to say that."

As the years passed by, Sophia noticed Shawn's change not only in recovery but at heart as well. He was still a bit cocky and arrogant like the Shawn she was friends with, but now he was the sweet, still funny, and less angry Shawn that she had grown to fall in love with. He truly had changed since the injury and she saw it as a blessing in disguise.  
><em>If it wasnt for the injury, I dont think shawn and I wouldve been as close as we are now.<em>

Once he was well enough to get out and walk around, Shawn and Sophia spent their time with each other whether it was out for dinner or to the movies. They became insepherable almost like high school sweethearts.

One day, Shawn got an offer to do an interveiw for WWE magizine so he accepted. The interviewer asked him many questions inviving his injury, Hunter, Vince McMahon, and finally Sophia.

"So did she volunteer to help you out or did you ask her?" the interveiwer asked

"She volunteered. I at first said no, but she was very determined to help me out." Shawn responded "So I knew, I wouldve lost"

"And did she help you out?"

"Oh yes. Her help was a huge wake up call. She helped me realize that we shouldn't take life and our friends for granted like how I used to."

"She sounds like a good friend"

Shawn smiled a bit, while deep in thought about her "What we have is beyond friendship. I know she cares for me and I can't find another woman I can care about more than her."

"Do you love her?"

"Yeah. I love her" Shawn said quietly yet with the most sincireity.

After the interveiw, Shawn left the magazine headquarters and approached Sophia's red Volkswagen beetle, still thinking about what he had said about Sophia

_What we have is beyond friendship...I love her_

He went inside the passengers seat and Sophia greeted him with a smile

"So how did the interveiw go?" she asked kindly as she drove away

"Good" was all he could say

He was quiet for the rest of the car ride until they arrived at his house.

"Sophia..."

"Yes?" she asked as she stepped out of the car and followed Shawn inside the house.

He turned to face her and said "I'm in love you"

She froze in her place, taken back with what he had just said.

"W..wh..what?" she asked

"I love you more than just a friend Sophia. I'm in love with you" he repeated

She grinned and hugged him gently, trying not to hug too tightly and hurt him

"I love you too" she said

"Really?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily

Shawn kissed her, for the first time ever, full on the lips as they both felt total happiness.

* * *

><p>"Crap" Shawn cussed under his breath, relizing his mistake and getting back to reality from his flashback.<p>

_I can never stop loving her..._

"It's not to late to apoligize" Hunter said

Shawn remined silent, feeling really bad about what he had done with Sophia.

_I won't leave her, like how she didn't leave me_

He unpacked the clothes from his suitcase and began putting them back in thier original spots.

When he was done, he faced Hunter "Let's go back to their headquarters"

Sophia began explaining to Ray about Shawn's injury and how much pain it caused him physically and emotionally. Ray listened with a sad and pitiful look in his eyes. He felt really bad about her story and even worse at the fact that he could see she really did love Shawn and he loved her. It's not that he didn't like that fact; he just felt worse because of his personal crush on her and her story proved that he needs to let his feelings go.

"I think it's nice you helped him out" Ray said once she was done. "After he was done with his injury, you guys got your jobs back right?"

"Well, we were still under contract, so we still had our jobs and we were still getting paid"

"Ohhh"

There was a long pause as Sophia drank the last of her tea. She sighed peacefuly

"I feel better now"

"Good." Ray said with a small smile

"You know uh...during our arguement, Shawn said that you had a crush on me" she said awkwardly to him.

Ray turned a deep red and looked away

"Is it true?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow

He bit his bottom lip a bit until he let out a sigh.

_I have to tell her the truth but...how do I say it without her flipping out on me?_

"I do think you are really talented and pretty, but after you told me Shawn's story, it made me realize that you guys truly do belong together and...I wouldn't want to jeapordize that in anyway."

"Is that true?" asked a familiar voice.

Sophia and Ray turned around and saw Shawn with Hunter standing beside him.

"Yeah" Ray said calmly, realizing he was about to face bad consequences.

He, however, was wrong. Shawn approached Sophia and looked at her with his pleading blue eyes that she adored.

"I'm so sorry Sophie." he said sincerely "I was a jerk, and I let my stupid jealousy get in the way. You did nothing wrong, I'm so sorry... I know you wouldn't leave me so I'm gonna stick by you no matter how spooky these ghosts get. I love you"

She smiled sadly and hugged him "I love you too." she said right before he kissed her.

After thier kiss, Shawn turned to Ray

_Crap, I'm in trouble!_

"Listen man, sorry for yelling and accusing you. I went out of line and I apoligize" Shawn said sincerely "and don't worry, I'm not mad about you crushing on my fiancee. That comment you said about you not wanting to ruin our relationship, really spoke out to me that you're a decent guy and I can trust you to be around her"

"Thanks man" Ray said with a relived smile.

"So are we good?" Shawn asked as he held out a hand for ray to shake

"yeah"

The two men shook hands, finally burying the jealousy hatchet.

**AN: Wow this was long. I wanted to include some flashbacks so my non wrestling fan readers can get an idea of what DX does and how much Shawn and Sophia love each other.**  
><strong>but now things are good now :) ...except for those pesky ghosts<strong>


	13. The Heart Wants what the Heart Wants

After the two men shook hands, Hunter stepped up.

"Okay now that we got all that lovey dovey crap and that Peck dude out of the way, we need to tell you what we found at the hotel."

"What did you find?" Ray asked "Wait...before you proceed, wse need to discuss this with Pete, Egon and Winston..."

Ray gathered up Egon, Winston and Peter into the Rec room where they degenerates and Ray were currently at. Once all of the Ghostbusters got comfortable, Shawn began with thier story.

"I found a hidden library at the hotel that was covered up by a 'Danger. Do not Enter' sign'" Shawn said to the group of men.

"We went inside" Sophia continued "And found not only books, but many many books that dealt with witchcraft and rising people from the dead."

"Oh that's wonderful" Peter said sarcastically.

"I found a Huckleberry Finn book and pulled it out because I wondered what a book like that was doing in a whole library dedicated to death and witchraft. So when I pulled it out, I went down this trapdoor that led from the library to the basement.""

"That book was there, probably for easy identification" Egon said

"Easy identification?" Sophia asked, curiously. "You mean that book was there so that Leonard could remember which book opened the trapdoor?"

"Precisely." Egon replied

"That makes better sence" Hunter said, in complete understanding "So what I was saying is that I went to the basement and found...uh...a pile of human bones in the pattern of a pentagram with some dried blood and an upside down cross."

"Oh wow..." Ray said with wide eyes

"So Leonard was a satanist. " Winston stated

"Yes. I skimmed through the book and found it was a spellbook full of love spells." Hunter replied to him

"I had no idea satanists cast spells" Shawn said wide eyes

"It seems our architect combined Satanism with the Wiccan belif." Peter thought aloud. "We need to see it for ourselves for further analyzation"

* * *

><p>Degeneration X and the Ghostbusters arrived back at the Red Lillac as the degenerates led them to the library first. Once they stepped insdie the dusty place, Egon took out his PKE meter and began scanning the bookshelves and walls with it.<p>

"Here's the trapdoor." Hunter said to them as he stood over the spot.

The guys approached Hunter's spot and looked down.

"I'm not going first" Peter said

"Someone has to" Winston replied "Someone with a flashlight perferably"

Everyone turned their heads to Ray, who was the only one with a flashlight on him. He rolled his eyes

"Alright, fine!"

Ray jumped through the trapdoor and landed right on his feet. He lit the flashlight as he staggered to get up when he noticed the satanic sacrifice in front of him

"Oh my god." he said aloud

"Told you!" Hunter said

Ray held his PKE meter in front of it. The little lights lit up and the two rods stood up gently.

"This stuff is hot" he said to the group

He got closer to the spellbook and the lights began flashing even more as the rods went completely errect.

"Especially this spellbook"

Ray scanned the book and picked it up when he noticed the secret door behind the sacrifice

"Hey guys," He called out to Shawn Hunter ans Sophia "did you find a secret passageway when you were down here?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you guys abut that" Hunter said "The passageway leads to the attic."

"This place still has an attic?" Peter asked

"yeah and its still full of knick knacks belonging to Felicity." Shawn replied to him.

"Show us" Winston told them.

"In order for us to show you guys, we have to go down there." Shawn replied uneasily

Shawn went down first, then quickly caught his fiancee as she fell down. The remainigng Ghostbusters quickly followed the degenerates and soon Ray up the stone stairs with their PKE meters in hand.

* * *

><p>After some long minutes, the groups arrived at the attic. The guys put on thier ecto goggles and scanned the room. Egon noticed the trunk Sophia had discovered earlier and tried to open it.<p>

"I'm very curious about the inside of the trunk." Egon told Hunter

Sophia lifted the trunk and found the key, in which she used to open the trunk.

"I found some of her stuff in here such as a journal,and a rosary that came with a pamphlet stating her first holy communion."

"A Catholic engaged to a Satanist." Peter said aloud "That makes a wonderful fairytale don't you think?"

"But the question is, 'why would a catholic be engaged to a satanist?'" Ray asked

"Maybe she didn't know..." Hunter offered with a shrug "Or maybe she just wasn't a devoted Catholic"

"She's a hypocrite!" Sophia exclaimed "I'm not super religious either, but at least I'm not the one engaged to a satanist."

"The Heart wants what the Heart wants I guess" Shawn quoted.

"No" Ray said as he looked up from the open spellbook in his hand "The heart wants what Leonard told her to want."

"Wait...what?" Sophia asked

"It seems like Leonard cast spells on Felicity so that she could fall in love with him."

"I was right!" Shawn cheered "Wow, I'm good!"

"Well it didn't work since she cheated on him." Sophia said

"Well wouldnt you cheat on your satanic fiancee for another guy?" Hunter asked her

"My fiancee wouldnt even be satanic in the first place" Sophia retorted

"Good." Shawn said "Because I wouldnt approve"

"Because you're the real fiancee..." Hunter said slowly.

"Yes Hunter that was the joke" Sophia said as she rolled her eyes

"So lets get all this together" Winston began "The guy wanted a Catholic girl to marry him, so maybe he was trying to convert her."

"That seems like a possibility" Egon said "It would be alot easier for us if maybe she left behind some evidence."

Sophia's eyes grew wide and she remembered Felicity's journal in her pocket

"Actually, I have something of hers that I found"

She got out the journal

"I took this when I found the rosary. I thought it would be helpful to solving this ghost thing once and for all."

Egon took the journal from her and looked inside it. Each of the pages were a bit yellow from aging, but the ink and penmenship was still pretty legible for being over a hundred years old.

_Dear Diary,_

_Being a well known architect seems like it's challenging. People from all over the city are asking for Leonard's helping hand, but he is so devoted to building our beautiful new home, he's been declining almost every job he was being offered. He's such a sweetheart. I'm glad mother and father arranged this marriage. I never knew Catholic men can be as sweet as he is..._

"Whoah Whoah!" Peter inturrupted "Was she that stupid to not notice her husbands antics and figure out he wasn't Catholic?"

"Soon-to-be-husband" Ray corrected

"Well, look at that sacrifice." Shawn said "We didn't know he was Satanic until Hunter found the sacrifice. He was a sneaky guy and a good liar"

"So he used spells to make her belive the lie even more and fall for him?" Sophia asked

"And it looks like he got Mommy and Daddy to beleive him as well" Peter said

"Wow...this is intense" Winston commented

"So...dark magic does work then..." Shawn said uneasily.

The fact that he was a Christian dealing with Satanic stuff made him on edge. Sophia didn't blame him.

"It can be as powerful as prayer" Sophia told him "Good and Evil have to have a balance in life"

"That's true"

"Can I keep it?" Sophia asked Egon "I can read it some more and find out if there are other clues or things you should know about"

Egon handed the journal back to Sophia

"Ok"

"Whoah whoah whoah, shouldnt that be your job to find out the clues?" Hunter asked Egon

"Don't be rude, Hunt." Sophia responded "I'm sure they've got other clients besides us. That's why I offered."

"Plus, in the end they're gonna catch these pesky ghosts" Shawn told him "not us."

Hunter rolled his eyes "I guess"

* * *

><p>Later that day, the Ghostbusters invited DX for dinner at a Chinese restraunt they were fond of, so the trio happily accepted the invitation. The two groups arrived inside the restraunt and the customers that were already there instantly recognized one group or the other. Many of the regular customers there knew the Ghostbusters but a few wrestling fans recognized DX. Both groups were used to the attntion, but they never liked it when people would haggle them for autographs epecially if they have bad timing asking that. After Sophia dropped off her sweater at a table, she headed to pick up her plate when she accidentally bumped into someone, making Felictiy's journal fall from her pocket.<p>

"I'm sorry" said a little voice

Sophia looked down and saw a little boy about 4 years old, wearing a John Cena shirt.

"It's ok" she said kindly "I should be sorry, I didn't see you"

"Hey, you're in DX!" he pointed out happily "You're HBK's girlfriend right?"

"Uh yeah" she responded, not wanting to correct him

"Wow! You guys are cool!"

She smiled kindly at him "Well thank you, sir. You wanna meet Triple H and Shawn?"

The boy's eyes grew wide in amazement. "Yeah!"

"I'll call them" she told him "Hunter, Shawn!"

"What do you want now?" Hunter complained as he and his friend approached her with big plates of food.

He changed his attitude once he saw the boy in the John Cena shirt.

"This guy here wanted to meet you guys."

"Hi" the boy said shyly

"Hey man" Shawn greeted to him with a smile

"What's up?" Hunter asked

"Nothing" the boy responded as he looked at the ground "Just wanted to say hi."

"Well it was nice meeting you" Hunter said to him

"Ricky! Come over here sweetie!"

The little boy turned around and saw his mom wave to him

"I gotta go guys. My mom's calling me"

"nice meeting you Ricky" Sophia said as she waved bye to him.

He left to his mom and Sophia turned to the guys

"Why can't all fans be that cute and innocent?" she asked them

"No clue" Shawn said

He noticed the journal on the ground and picked it up.

"You dropped this"

"Thanks, Shawn"

She looked at the page it was on and read the journal entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I have met a charming young man named Charles Jones during my walk to the library this afternoon. He was so kind to me and spoke to me in the most polite manner as he gelped me find my books. I hope I meet him again..._

Sophia skimmed though some pages and found the name _Charles_ in many more entries. She read them until she came across this one entry...

_Dear Diary,_  
><em>This is going to seem blasphemous, since I beleive in the holy sanctity of marriage, but...I'm afirad i have fallen in love with Charles.<em>  
><em>I couldn't help myself. He is such a sweet, handsome, Chritsian man with a good soul.<em>  
><em>However, I was scared of telling him I was already engaged to another man. I thought I would loose him forever, but when he kissed me and we made love, I knew our love was meant to be.<em>

"Guys." Sophia called to the guys once she found her voice

she arrived back at the table they were sharing and looked alarmed

"I read some journal entries and found out who the man Feleicty cheated on Leonard with was. His name was Charles Jones. "  
>"nice work." Ray told her knidly "But what was so awesome about this youns schmuck?" Peter asked<p>

Well, uh...according to her entries, he was a sweet, handsome ...and a Christian"

Shawn nearly spat out his food when she said 'Christian'

"Okay, now I'm freaked!" he exclaimed

"Me too!" she said to him all panicky

"Why?" Winston asked her "whats going on?"

"This whole Felicty, Leonard and Charles thing is freaking me out way to much!" she exclaimed

"Sophia looks like Felicity right?" Shawn said slowly

The two groups nodded thir heads

"Well...I happen to be a Christian just like him."

"So?" Peter asked "So are millions of other people in the world."

"How many of those people were haunted by ghosts because my fiancee looks like a murder victim and I share a smiliarity with her lover?" Shawn asked him impatiently

He sighed ad sunk into his seat

"I feel like we've entered the Twilight Zone"

**AN:Oh snap...again with the twists.**  
><strong>Thanks for being patient with me and continuning to read this story...I'll try hard to update often<strong>


	14. The Return of Peck

The rest of the men fell silent after Shawn made his declaration about them being in the Twilight Zone. The Ghostbusters have been in weirder situations than this, but for the degenerates, it was something completely new.

"Well, no matter what" Hunter began "We're gonna have to face this thing together. If these ghosts intend to harm us, we have to take a stand against them"

"But there's another thing" Sophia said

"Whats that?" Shawn asked worriedly, fearing the worst isn't over.

"The ghosts in that ballroom" she mentioned, sounding thoughtful "Remember what they said to us? 'The last couple here never made it out alive?' Do you think...they were talking about Charles and Felicity getting killed by Leonard?"

"That sounds very likely" Egon replied to her "now since we truly know why you were harassed, it makes sense"

"So now that we know," Hunter began "There's one more thing we need to do"

"Yeah" Ray said "We need to try to stop these things. Egon, did you ever analyze those ghosts that we captured?"

"No I haven't Ray." He replied as he ate some more food "I haven't had the time, but hopefully the Tobains Spirit guide will be able to analyze them soon"

"How long does it usually take?" Shawn asked

"It takes about a few seconds for it to scan" Winston told him "but strangely enough, we had gotten alot more clients ever since you guys called us so we didn't have the time to scan them earlier."

"Wow, we set of a chain reaction of haunts." Hunter said with a smug smile "The power and force of Degeneration X is indeed strong"

Sophia rolled her eyes "Calm yourself, Hunter"

"Um excuse me..."

The whole group looked up and saw a short blond man in front of them. The degenerates recognized him as Josh Matthews, a reporter for the WWE.

"What are you doing here?" Sophia asked "And how did you know we were here?"

"I am here on behalf of Mr McMahon to tell you go to Walter Pecks office to apologize to him after the super kick you have given him. He also demands to the Ghostbusters to apologize for hiring 'such SOBs' " Josh said "and Mr Peck told me the Ghostbusters liked this restaurant so he told me to come here. I'm sorry guys" he apologized "I'm just doing my job."

Shawn, Hunter and Sophia glanced at each other, and quickly thought of a plan despite their hidden irritation for Peck.

"Alright Josh" Hunter said calmly "Tell vince we'll be on our way to apologize oh and by the way, please don't add highlights to your hair anymore. It looks bad"

Josh rolled his eyes and headed out the door.

"Are you seriously going to apologize to Peck?" Ray asked them "After the way he humiliated you guys?"

"And us!" Winston added

"Leave everything to us; We know what we're doing." Shawn said smugly "By the way, Where is the nearest Home Depot?"

"Why?" Egon asked suspiciously

"We need to pick up a few things before we go apologize to him" Sophia said

"Also we might need your help on something." Hunter said "If you do what we say, we guarantee you wont be hearing from Dickless anymore"

"Ok, now I'm curious where this is going" Peter declared "I'm in"

"Just don't get us arrested" Winston told them

* * *

><p>The Ecto 1 parked in front of a huge building and the degenerates quickly came up with a plan as they entered the building<p>

"You guys keep Peck distracted while we work in his office" Hunter told them he noticed the janitors area "We shouldn't be long anyway"

"You guys aren't gonna plant a bomb in his office right?" Ray asked uneasily

"Nooo. We're not" Hunter replied in a teasing voice "Besides, I don't know how to make a Molotov cocktail"

"Oh its easy" Sophia "All you need is some alcohol, a lighter, an old rag and a glass bottle..."

"Don't give him ideas" Shawn mumbled to her

"We're just gonna...'redecorate' his office, I guess you can say" Sophia said slyly "Nothing homicidal"

The Degenerates went quickly to the janitors area, changed into some uniforms as their disguises, hid their home Depot items in the cleaning carts and went outside the closet with Hunter carrying a bucket, Shawn with a broom, and Sophia with some rags and Lemon pledge. The Ghostbusters stood there in a confused daze.

"Just go with the plan" Shawn hissed as the 3 people walked towards the security.

The security seemed to be fooled by the disguised degenerates and let them pass. They approached the elevator and scanned for Pecks name until they found it.

'W. Peck. 11th floor, Office #307'

"Bingo" Hunter declared "There's our guy"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, the Ghostbusters approached the front desk.<p>

"Excuse me sir?" Ray asked politely "We request to see Mr Walter Peck."

"And may I ask who you gentlemen are?" the stern looking middle aged man asked

"We are The Ghostbusters" Egon replied

"Oh yes! And what is this meeting with Mr Peck concerning?"

"He had personally requested us to do an interview wth him for the paper concerning the amount of paranormal activity annually in New York" Egon replied, making up a decent sounding lie

"Well I'm afraid you can't go up to Mr Pecks office, seeing that its strictly for employees and janitors only, but I may request for him to come down to see you gentlemen"

"Thank you very much, sir" Peter said politely

The man behind the desk picked up the phone and requested for the line to transfer to pecks office.

_Those three better know what they're doing_ Ray thought to himself

* * *

><p>Ding<p>

The degenerates stepped out of the elevator and began walking down the hallway, looking for Peck's office.

"Well I don't know what they want, but I guess I'll go and converse with them"

Hunter, Shawn and Sophia froze in their spots as they noticed Peck descend down the hall, talking into his cellphone. They quickly hid thier faces from him as they passed him by down the hall. After giving them a glance, Peck stopped them.

"Go to my office and pick up my trash. And be sure to add a trash bag this time!" Peck snipped at them

"Si Senor" Sophia responded, disguising her voice

Peck continued to walk down the hall towards the elevator and once he got in and the doors shut, Shawn Sophia and Hunter bolted towards his office, got the keys and unlocked it. They entered the room with all the cleaning supplies and looked around as they closed the door behind them.

"Alright boys," Sophia said to the men as they got their Home Depot bags out from the cleaning cart. "Let's redecorate this place, DX style."

Shawn, Sophia and Hunter got out cans of spray paint form their bag and aimed towards the wall...

hr

"Alright, what do you want?" Peck snipped at the Ghostbusters once he arrived to the lobby.

"You said you wanted an apology from us?" Ray asked him, irritatedly "What did we ever do to you?"

"Ah I see you got the message." Peck began "Well your four, I demanded an apology from you for letting your clients threaten me and cause harm against me!"

"You were hitting on a guy's fiancee!" Peter replied "Don't you know you're never supposed to do that?"

"Besides, we deserve the apology" Egon commented "We have done nothing to you! We left you alone after the whole Gozer incident, why cant you just move on?"

"Wait wait..." the man at the front desk interrupted "I thought this was an interview!"

"You four had cost me my job! I have to be here in this hell-hole of a publishing company!" Peck exclaimed angrily enough for the whole floor to hear.

"You shouldn't be saying that to your job" Peter retorted

"Um..excuse me, Mr Peck?" the front desk man asked uneasily "But you have a call concerning a disturbance in your office. I think you might need to take the Ghostbusters with you just in case."

Peck sneered at the idea of having to bring the Ghostbusters along but he beckoned for them as he made his way to the elevator and up to his office. The Ghostbusters followed him, wondering what their three clients were doing enough to cause a disturbance.

_Oh god DX, please don't do something illegal!_ Ray prayed in his head

Once they arrived on the 11th floor, they walked into Peck's office where they found the door open. There on the walls lay the biggest atrocity Peck had ever laid eyes on. On the walls was black spray paint with a green shadow with letters that spelled out

'WE ARE SORRY. HAPPY NOW?'

The Ghostbusters stared at the wall with wide eyes and dropped jaws, but there reactions weren't as horrendous as Peck's. Peck stared at the wall, his eyes and face turning a deep tomato red and his skin was trembling.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he yelled

At that moment, Shawn Hunter and Sophie quietly entered the room, making the GB turn around at them with wide eyes.

Peck turned around and saw the degenerates. "You...YOU!" he spat

"Long time no see, huh Pecker?" Sophia retorted.

The three of them looked at the wall and gasped once they saw it, as if they were surprised to see the graffiti.

"Oh my god." Hunter gasped

Who did all this?" Shawn asked sarcastically

"Hey look you two!" Sophia exclaimed as he walked to the desk and picked up a photo frame, revealing a fake picture of Peck and Mr McMahon getting married with peck wearing a dress "Is this a picture of Vince McMahon and Peck getting married?"

"IT IS!" Shawn yelled

"This is obviously someone who truly hates both men! Who would do such a thing?"

Ray and Peter wanted to start laughing, but all they could do was just wonder what was going to happen.

"I am not falling for your tricks!" Peck yelled "I knew it was you two!"

"Hey, we're just here to apologize for our unruly actions. Especially me. I didn't mean to super kick you on the chin" Shawn said trying to sound innocent

"Believe me he's sorry. He wont stop sulking about it! Besides," Hunter began and he put a arm on Pecks shoulder, trying to be friendly "If we did it, wouldn't we have spray paint on our hands?"

"And Look, we dont" Sophia said as she held out her hands.

"Why are you three here then?" Peck snipped

"We wanted to apologize and ask you to just calm down about the three of us in the press ok?" Hunter asked com promisingly

"And please, go easy on the Ghostbusters here" Shawn said

He glanced at them and back at Peck

"They're like superheroes, saving New York from ghosts."

"Yeah, they don't mean you no harm" Sophia said innocently "So just please stop with the bad press, alright?"

"Truce?" Hunter asked, holding out a hand for Peck to shake

Peck calmed down and began to shake Hunters hand "Alright...if you insist"

"Oh I do insist..."

Hunter suddenly tightened his grip on Peck's hand and gave Peck a 'death look'. Ray and the rest of the Ghostbusters grew wide eyed, worried about what Hunter was going to do. Shawn and Sophia patted Peck on his back once and smiled evilly at him while resting their chins on his shoulders in a somewhat playful manner. Peck grew nervous at the sudden change in attitude towards the three degenerates. It looked like they were plotting evil against him.

"Oh Pecky, Pecky Pecky..." The three wrestlers sgihed

"When will you learn?" Sophia asked

"Learn what?"

No reply.

Instead, Hunter Sophia and Shawn grabbed Peck by the collar and belt loop and rammed him against the wall headfirst, causing a huge big hole and Peck to lose consciousness as the lower half of his body stuck out. the Ghostbusters jumped and gasped at what they had done.

"Are you guys on crack?" Winston asked in a somewhat high pitched voice

"You realize you can get time for that, right?" Egon asked

"Oh c'mon you guys!" Peter exclaimed to his co-workers trying to hold back his laughter, "I think he deserved it..."

"And I think he learned his lesson, don't you think?" Shawn asked Sophia

"Oh no, not yet. We gotta add one final touch to all of this" she told him "Hunter, you know what I'm talking about"

Hunter glanced at the lower half of Peck and giggled.

"Yes Soph, I do."

"Let's pants the poor bastard!" Shawn exclaimed

"What?" Ray asked uneasily

The degenerates approached the unconscious Peck and began pulling down his pants, like an elementary school bully would do to a weakling. Unfortunately for them, they weren't expecting to see that Peck was wearing instead of boxers or briefs. Once they saw they quickly turned away

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Sophia as she closed her eyes and looked away

"Is he?..." Ray began on the verge of laughing.

It turned out that Peck wasn't wearing ordinary underwear. Instead in its place, was a thong. The Ghostbusters began laughing.

"Well, at least we have blackmail material now!" Sophia declared as she laughed

"That's so gross!" Shawn commented "What kind of man wears a thong?"

Hunter froze and looked innocent as his eyes moved back and forth "Uh...I don't know"

Luckily for him, no one notice his actions. They were too busy laughing.

"So this was your plan?" Ray asked them

"Yup." Shawn replied with pride "And I can guarantee you now, my friend, that you wont be hearing from him anymore. Thanks to your...connections"

"Oh god, can we leave now?" Sophia complained as she turned her body from Peck "I don't wanna be in a room knowing we have to look at that!"

"I think we can help you out with that, Sophie" Shawn replied slyly to her

He and Hunter got some black spray paint and ended up spray painting Peck's buttocks so that its one black dot

"Now he can be censored." Shawn said happily

"I don't know what I should say exactly" Egon said uncomfortably

"You're welcome, Dr Spengler" Shawn replied

"C'mon lets get outta here and get back to business" Sophia mumbled "The spray paint smell is getting to me"

The degenerates and the Ghostbusters began to leave the office when Hunter looked back on the still unconscious, spray painted, thong-clad Peck

"I always knew he was an ass" Hunter retorted

b AN: Ok NOW this is the last you are gonna see of Peck. The lasting impression wasn't pretty I know, but he's a douche so he deserves to be thrown onto the wall by DX. Now he wont hassle the Gb of DX again...

Alls well that ends well

Ps. I made him wear a thong just for comedic purposes and so we can all have something to laugh about. I give credit to johnathan Coachman for being DX's spray painted victim and for inspiring me to write this chapter. I originally was supposed to have Coach in here, but as I said...Peck is a douche so I think it made more sense bringing him back to make him suffer again.

I'm so evil mwahaha./b


	15. Something Wicked This way Comes

**AN: I got the title from Macbeth since I am currently reading it again in English. I hate Shakespeare but I thought this would be a appropriate title**

After the whole group left Peck's office, they decneded down the elvevoatr

"Ok now since we got that out of the way" Peter said "We trully need to get focused on your pesky poletergeists."

"I know" Hunter replied "So where do we start?"

"We?" Peter asked with a comfused look on his face and a tone in his voice "What do you mean 'we'? We're the professional paranormal eliminators here, not you guys!"

"But Egon said we can help!" Sophia argued

"It's true, peter' he confessed "I did say that. Just as long as they don't do anything foolish"

"We already got our fix of foolishness" Shawn replied with a smirk "So we'll be good for the rest of the time you guys are here"

"Good" replied Peter "Because I don't want you guys ramming any of our heads against the wall"

"We wont do it to you guys" Sophia replied as she rolled her eyes "We only did it to Peck because he deserved it."

"True" said peter with a shrug "besides, that was pretty awesome"

* * *

><p>As the Ghostbusters and DX made their way back at the Red Lilac, Shawn noticed Sophia looked deep in thought as she looked outside the old hearse's window, as if she was worried about something<p>

"You ok, Soph?" Shawn asked, concerned for his fiancee.

After a few seconds of hesitation, she faced him "I'm just... still wondering about those ballroom ghosts"

"Why is it a big deal?" Hunter asked "We already know why they said that the last couple died there...because Leonard killed your long lost twin"

"It's not that" she replied "I'm wondering why they're there in the first place. Don't you remember they looked like they should've been English Monarchs?"

"Yeah..." Shawn trailed off, in thought of the attire the ghosts wore when they were dancing in the ballroom.

"Well, the English Monarchs never dressed like that in the mid 19th century. They should've looked more Victorian."

"What are you getting at?" Ray asked curiously

"Do you think...they're separate haunts? Like...they shouldn't be there but they're still there anyway? I mean, we all know this place was a mansion built on top of a cemetery, but there were far too many ghosts for just a small cemetery"

"Well, Leonard enjoyed all that hocus pocus crap" Peter mentioned "Maybe he has something to do with it"

Rays eyes grew wide "Thats it!"

"What's it?"

Ray took out the PKE meter from when he scanned the spell-book earlier that day

"Oh wow!" he exclaimed excitedly

"What is it?" Winston asked as he glanced over Ray's shoulder to get a look at the PKE meter

"It says here that Leonard's spell-book was not only for love spells, but to summon spirits from as far as Europe!"

"Why the hell would he want to summon spirits from Europe?" Hunter asked

"I don't know" Ray replied as he shut the book "but I think this means we're gonna have to ask them ourselves."

"Wait" Hunter interrupted "So we have to...face them again?"

"Yes." Egon replied "We just need to figure out a way to summon them. They're not just gonna come to us."

"Well...they were already there when we arrived, they just acted up once they found out Shawn and I were engaged" Sophia said

"So what do we do?" Peter asked "Just yell 'Hey look, they're engaged!' and let them attack them?"

"That...actually sounds like a good idea" Winston said as he pointed a finger at Peter as if saying 'aha!' "Not the attacking part of course, but to provoke them"

"Oh, we're good at provoking people" Hunter said with a smile "No problem"

The Ghostbusters and DX arrived at the Red Lilac and made their way down the halls to the ballroom. Egon and Peter opened the doors and let the groups in the dark and eerily vacant ballroom. The sun was setting so the whole place was a bright orange and yellow color as the light reflected off the huge glass windows.

"Well," Peter yelled, trying to provoke the ghosts "Here you go! It's the three people you hate!"

"Actually, they only hate Shawn and Sophie" Hunter mumbled to him "I'm just caught in the middle"

"Ok fine, it's the TWO people you hate!" Peter corrected

Silence...

"It's not working" Ray commented

"I know, Ray" Peter replied irritably

"Listen you dead people!" Hunter said, getting into his rant mode "Degeneration X is calling you out right now! You dance around in here like if you're still a lively bunch, and you actually have the nerves to trap us here and try to make us fall victim to your 'Tornado of doom?" So not only have you lost your lives, but you lost your common sense! Nothing's more humiliating than facing such stupid ass ghosts like you guys!"

"Uh...Hunter?" Shawn asked uneasily "I don't think you should say that"

"Why not?" Sophia asked "Either way, it's not working"

There was more silence in the ballroom.

"I don't think they're listening to you, since you're not their target" Winston said with his hands on his hips

"So..." Shawn began "Either Sophie and I have to say something?"

"I got an idea." Sophia suddenly said as a light bulb went off in her head

"What is it?" Hunter and Shawn asked in unison

"I think...I might have to say I'm Felicity and so they'll listen to me."

"But they're gonna know you're not her" Hunter said "because she never wore skinny jeans and a DX shirt."

"I'll just mock her. As for the clothes, thats why I have to head to the attic and pick out a dusty dress of hers to wear."

"Her dresses?" Shawn asked with a raise of his eyebrows

"Yeah, remember we saw a whole bunch of her dresses in the attic?" she asked him "What if I put one of them on? That'll piss them off alot."

"I don't think its a good idea..." Shawn said worriedly.

"I say go for it" Hunter said "It might work."

"I'll be back" she called out to the men as she left the ballroom.

She soon made her way down the halls and up the elevator to the attic where she reunited with Felicty's stuff. She scanned the attic for some of her dresses until she came across a particular dress that she knew would spark some controversey with the ghosts.

"Jackpot"

* * *

><p>The door to the ballroom opened and when Sophia stepped inside, all the men turned their heads toward her. She was in a glowing white wedding dress with a wide hoop skirt, thin long silk sleeves, and a long veil to match the outfit. The details on the dress were very well crafted with small little beads that were designed to bring out the skirt. It was truly a Victorian wedding dress that was still surpassingly beautiful after being kept in a dusty attic for many years.<p>

"Wow..." Ray breathed quietly

He was as stunned to see her as her fiancee, but Shawn still approached her. One part of him was floored by seeing his beautfitul bride-to-be in such a lovely dress, but another part of him was worried sick.

"I dont think you should do this..." Shawn said to her worriedly

"I have to, Shawn." she replied "or else how else are the guys gonna catch these ghosts?"

"I still dont like this idea." he said stubbornly

She rolled her eyes "Shawn, please..."

"I'm against this because I love you and they better not hurt you or prevent me from marrying you!"

Sophia and the rest of the group fell silent over Shawn's heartfelt statement.

After a few seconds of silence Sophia stood face to face with her fiancee "Shawn, I know you're worried about me but I promise I wont do anything to jepordze my life. If these ghosts do plan on harming me, the Ghostbusters here will take care of them. Right guys?" she asked, addressing to the men in uniforms

"Yeah, Spazz" Peter joked as he nudged Shawn's shoulder "We won't let anything bad happen to your Snooky Wookums"

"Snooky Wookums?" Hunter asked as he laughed

Shawn chuckled, feeling comforted and less worried about his fiancee. He did trust the GB and he knew they wouldnt let anything happen to her or any of the other degenerates. He just needed a pep talk.

Sophia lifted Shawn's chin with her finger gently to get a better look at him.

"You okay now?" she asked kindly

"Yeah. I'm fine" he replied quietly

He stood back a little as he held both of her hands and gazed at her outfit with a genlte smile "You look so beautiful. Now I know what to look forward to"

She smiled and gave him a loving kiss, not caring if the other men saw.

"Whoah, loverboy" Peter joked "You do have a way with the ladies dont you?"

"Well, he is 'The Heartbreak Kid' " Hunter retorted

"Yeah, but he won't break Sophia's heart" Ray said as-a-matter-of-factly

"True facts, gentlemen" Shawn said playfully

"So you think this is gonna work?" Sophia asked as she tossed the veil over her face

"Yeah, I think so" Shawn replied "Go get 'em, Killer Queen"

She straightened out the veil and made her way towards the middle of the polished orange ballroom floor as the steps she took echoed around the whole room.

"Well" she called out to the deathly silence "Here I am, you're precious Felicty in what was to be my wedding dress! Haha, just kidding! But you guys think I'm not, don't you? You actually think I'm her?"

Sophia looked down at the hoop skirt and brushed some dust from it "You know, it's a shame she never wore this dress. She wouldve looked beautiful in it, but since we wear the same size and I'm getting married soon...I think I'll use it."

_cccrrrreeeeeaaak_

The windows creaked open, letting in a chilling whistling wind.

_They heard me..._

"Yeah, I knew you'd be mad." Sophia teased to the vacant air.

Her pulse rose very high as her anxiety grew, because she truly knew the air wasn't that vacant anymore. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Shawn looking worried and the Ghostbusters getting prepared.

She continued to rant "I bet she would be jealous that I'm actually gonna get the opportunity to marry a good-hearted Christian instead of a...devil worshipping heathen like Leonard!"

No response.

_What else can I do?_

A memory of her and Shawn dancing on these floors with the ghosts popped into her head...

_Thats it!_

Sophia turned to her fiancee "Shawn? How about a little dance? To show that I truly have found a decent man?"

Shawn looked confused but he made his way towards his fiancee.

"Hunter. Be our maestro if you please"

Hunter gave her a questioning look but realized the organ was still there. He appraoched it and began playing it. The msuci echoed the ballroom as Sophia led the comfused Shawn to a waltz. Shawn soon got his fiancee's drift as he put an arm around her and waltzed along with her. As the music played and as they danced, they noticed the air around them becoming more distingusihed and slowly morphed into misty looking dancing appartitions. The air around them began to get chilly enough to leave goosebumps on the mortal dancers. Shawn and Sophia grew wide eyed as they saw that the ghostly dancers got more and more noticeable with each turn they made.

_Now is our chance_

"NOW GUYS!" Sophia called out to the Ghostbusters

The four men got out their proton packs and shot the streams towards the ghosts as Shawn and Sophia ducked to the floor and covered thier heads. The ghosts went on a frenzy, trying to prevent themselves from being captured but the Ghostbusters were making some good progress that is...until a rather large ghostly dancer swept in and stunned all four men.

"GUYS!" Ray called out, not at all being able to move

The Degenerates quickly made their way towards the fallen men.

"We cant move" Ray said

"Oh crap, what do we do?" Hunter asked all panicky

"Get our proton packs" Egon instructed "One for each of you."

Sophia got one from Egon, Shawn from Ray and Hunter from Peter

"Now gently shoot the stream from the wand"

"But we dont know how to handle all this stuff!" Shawn exclaimed "We're only..."

"JUST DO IT!" Peter yelled

"If we die, we are haunting you forever!" Hunter yelled and he got into position.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"On three! One...two...th..."

"YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH US?" The giant ghost called to the degenerates.

"WE DID NOTHING TO YOU AND YOU TRAPPED US IN HERE, WANTING TO KILL US? WHY?" Sophia yelled "LEONARD WAS FROM A DIFFERENT CENTURY!"

"The almighty had acknowledged your unwelcome presence in his home and summoned his ancestors from his homeland to have you leave. He also acknowledged how much the woman reminded him of his beloved"

Shawn held onto Sophia tighter

"And now that Miss Robinson can be brought back properly, the wedding celebration can now..."

The head ghost levitated with his arms lifted up.

"Begin!" he finished with a sudden loud echo.

The windows suddenly shattered, almost on command, into large and sharp peices. The Ghostbusters and DX ducked and covered thier faces as a gust of cold wind blew the peices towards them. The bits of glass began to quake as the ground suddenly began to shake beneath them. The whole group lookied up and saw that stones were rising from the ground outside of the hotel. These, however weren't the normal boulders one would see in his or her backyard. One stone rose from a spot reading "Dearly departed Sir Armand McDowell" while a few others slowly popped up nearby.

Shawn and Sophia slowly stood up and faced what lay in front of them. Shawn bit his quivering lip and poked Sophia on her chest

"I told ya. I knew this was gonna happen!" he said as he became panicky "There's thousands of them! and theres only seven of us!"

He suddenly began to panic even more as he grabbed Hunters collar of his tshirt and tugged it back and forth "DONT YOU REALIZE THEYRE GONNA MURDERIZE US? THEYRE GONNA KILL US!"

"Shawn...Shawn!...Shawn...SHAWN, CALM DOWN!" Hunter yelled

"DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! WE'RE GONNA FREAKIN' DIE! I CAN'T CAL-"

'SMACK'

Hunter silenced Shawn by hitting him upside on the back of his head.

"You need to chill!" Hunter exclaimed

"Well, I dont blame him, Hunter!" Sophia argued as she pointed to the backyard "We're facing with a backyard cemetery!"


	16. You Better Run For Your Life

**AN: Sorry for not upating this in awhile. I have not forgotten about this story, dont worry. Well, we left off at The Red Lillac's backyard being turned into a cemetary thanks to the fat ghost...**

The degenerates and the Ghostbusters looked ahead of them in silence at the cemetary in the backyard of the hotel. The newly-grown cemetary had the PKE meters in the GB pockets going crazy. As if they couldnt figure out the paranormal activity they had just whitnessed.

"Well, DX" Ray said breaking the silence "I advise you get behind us. We don't know how dangerous this is gonna get."

They did as they were advised and let the Ghostbusters get their equipment ready and walk ahead of them. The two groups slowly followed into the foggy mist; Everything was dead quiet with the exception of the wind which blew eerily like a flute through the weeping willow trees.

"What are you guys gonna do?" Shawn asked quietly

"Look for the source of the activity and destroy it" Ray replied

"Like who caused it?" Sophia asked

"Yes" Egon replied

"It was the fat ghost who started it" Hunter said "He was the one who lifted his arms and commanded for the cemetary to rise up. He also said something about a 'Wedding ceremony'"

Sophia looked down nervously at the wedding dress she still had on "That better not be addressed towards

"More than likely, it will be" Hunter replied "Sorry, Shawn."

Shawn sneered at him as the Ghostbusters ahead of them stopped walking and took out their PKE meters and ecto goggles again.

"You see anything Ray?" Egon asked

"Nope"

Hunter felt a chill go down his spine and he shivered.

"You okay?" Shawn asked him

Hunter suddenly felt the inside of his body freeze as he drastically gasped for air. The Ghostbusters, Shawn, and Sophia quickly turned to his attention, alarmed by his sound and condition. Hunter's light brown eyes rolled to the back of his head as he levitated up from the ground and his whole body glowed a bright yellow color.

"I assume he's possesed?" Sophia asked worriedly

"Unfortunately" Peter replied

"Shawn, Sophie, stand back!" Winston called to them

They did as they were told as the Ghostbusters got thier equipment ready to fire at him. The possesed Hunter gave a deep growl and charged toward the Ghostbusters using the clothesline move. The wind was knocked out of them as they all fell on their backs and proton packs, gasping for air.

_He's even stronger than usual!_ Sophia thought to herself_ That was basically a clothesline from hell!_

Hunter was normally 225 pounds in muscle so she didn't want to imagine how powerful the force was that knocked over The Ghostbusters. She and her fiancee scrambled to help them up, but were soon stopped by possessed Hunter.

"Hunter!" Shawn called out "I know you can hear me, wherever you are in that body! Try with all your might to fight off this guy from you!"

He didn't lsiten to him and his now pale brown eyes focused on Shawn eerily. Shawn gulped nervously but managed to have a striaght face. Hunter slowly approched him, hand extended as if to choke him until...

**NOW!**

Shawn and Sophia jumped, startled by the exclamation. Huge gushes of slime emerged from the proton wands of the Ghostbusters and hit Hunter's body full on. The Ghostbusters continued to slime him until they saw a sudden light escape his body. The unconcious Hunter fell to the ground and the Ghostbusters switched the wands from Slime mode to stream mode. They all looked up and saw that the ghost that possessed the large degenrate was the fat one they had encountered earlier.

"There he is!" Peter exclaimed

The fat ghost flew around for many seconds, trying to avoid the paranormal eliminators, but the men soon caught him in their streams.

"Throw the trap!" Winston yelled

"Dont look at the trap!" Ray said to Shawn and Sophia

Ray threw the trap down on the dirt ground and it blossomed open, letting out the bright beam of light.

"I looked at the trap Ray!" Shawn called out

The men lowered the streams slowly and the struggling ghost soon was sucked into the trap. It closed and let out the smoke as well as the stink. Shawn and Sophia coughed at the stench and focused thier attention towards Hunter.

"I hope he's okay" Sophia said worriedly as she looked for a pulse on his neck

"He'll be alright" Egon said

"You see, the slime is full of positive energy" Ray explained to Shawn and Sophia "The positive energy helped drive away the ghost but its gonna have an impact with Hunter, here."

"How much of an impact?" Shawn asked

Hunter stirred, opened his eyes and slowly got up while the slime dripped from his body.

"What happened?" he asked hazily

"Hey man" Shawn said to his best friend "You scared us! You were possessed by the fat ghost but he's gone now. You're gonna be okay"

"How are you feeling?" Sophia asked

He gave her a wide, joker-like grin.

"I feel great!" he excalimed happily as he raised his fists up in the air. "I'm surrounded by such good people."

He hugged Shawn and Sophia tightly against his slimy body, making them gasp for air "I think it's so beautiful you guys are gonna tie the knot and get married! I totally love you guys like family!"

He suddenly gasped and his eyes glowed as they got wider.

"Speaking of marriage, where's Stephanie?" Hunter asked excitedly

He let go of Shawn and SOphia from his grasp and they took deep breaths while trying to get rid of the slime on thier bodies.

"I wanna tell my wife I love her! And my precious kids! Aurora Rose, Murphy Claire and Vaughan Evelyn!"

Ray and Peter hid their mouths with their hand, to prevent laughing out loud at Hunter's cheerful attitude.

"We're glad you're happy and alright, Hunter" Sophia gasped as she removed some slime from her hands "but we need to focus."

Hunter however was smiling and looking around, as if in a happy daze.

"I think we're gonna have to get rid of at least most of the slime in order for him to focus" Shawn said

"Yup"

"You're not going to shower him, are you?" Peter asked with a disgusted look on his face "Because I dont wanna see a slimy wrestler's body"

She didnt answer as she thought of a plan.

"Shawn, could you lead Hunter over here to the gardening tools please?" Sophia asked nicely

Shawn saw that despite all the cemetary spookiness they had encountered, some normal ojects were still in-sight such as the Gardening tools Sophia had pointed out.

Like a Garden Hose

"Alright, Soph" he replied. He turned to Hunter "Hey man, lets go see Sophia over there."

The happy-go-lucky Hunter rambled on about his friendship with them two as Shawn led him to the garden hose Sophia had in her hands. Once he was close enough, shawn left Hunter at a spot and let Sophia turn on the hose at full blast and sprayed Hunters Six foot four frame. She sprayed for a long period of time.

"Soph..." He gargeled "Soph!...SOPHIA!"

"Oh, youre better" she said as she stopped hosing him down and turned off the water

Hunter shook his dripping head as his stringy blond hair whipped around.

"Whats with the hose down?" he asked, irritattedly

"You had pink slime on you, but its fine now" Shawn replied with a small laugh

"Uh...ok?" Hunter replied, not wanting to know any further details.

He wiped some water and leftover slime form his handlebar moustache.

"So can we please resume back to our little investigation?" Peter asked impatiently "If Fatty is responsible for all this, then why isnt everything gone?"

The whole group saw that Peter was right. The cemetary wasn't gone at all. In fact, nothing had changed except for the ghosts'capture.

"I thought all this was supposed to disapear!" Hunter exclaimed "So if Fatty wasnt the one who made all this happen, who was?"

The ground below them began to tremble. DX and the Ghostbusters stepped back as a slab of marble began to rise from the ground.

"Another grave?" Sophie asked

The marble contneued to rise form the ground slowly until the two groups saw the marble mausoleum with the last name 'McDonald' carved near the thresold. Once the mausoluem stopped growing from the ground, the air was dead silent again. The Ghostbusters walked slowly towards it, equipment in their hands...

_WHOOOSH_

A sudden burst of wind flew from the mausoeum doors, knocking the groups down. The fungus-smelling gust of wind flew up in the air until it slowly morphed itself into a familiar face...Leonard McDonald.

Sophia looked at Ray and back at Leonard nervously.

_The resemblance is too eerily striking..._

Ray gulped nervously_ It's like looking in a mirror. A very dark and evil mirror..._

Leonard scanned the two groups with a smirk on his face. "Well well well...we meet at last. Tell me, has my crime been an entertaining one to solve?"

Degeneration-X and the Ghostbusters remained silent as they sneered at him.

"Why must you posess the grand gift of silence, especially towards the Prince of Darnkess?" Leonard asked, pretending to sound hurt

"Sorry Leo" Sophia snipped "There is only one Prince of Darkness in this world, but not to your liking, he says 'God bless you all'at the end of his concerts."

The IGod bless you all/i words made Leonard cringe "He isn't a Prince of Darnkess then!" he exclaimed "Only me!"

"Do we seriousoly have to listen to this?" Peter asked the Ghostbusters and DX "Lets show this egotistical satanic bastard how we deal with his kind"

The Ghostbusters shot out their weapons against Leonard, trying everything from Proton darts, proton streams and even some slime. Unfortunately, Leonard wasn't getting any weaker. Leonard extended his arms out and shot out a sudden force that cause the Ghostbusters to be violently pushed back and paralyzed. Hunter even tried fighting Leonard but he recived the same treatment as he was pushed back violently against a tree and couldnt move.

Shortly afterwards, Leonard sifted his eyes towards Sophia who was being guarded by Shawn. "You look so much like her. Too bad she never had the chance to wear that custom made dress"

"Thanks to you!" Sophia snipped "Youre such a hypocrite! You kill her and yet you want her still?"

"It's much more than that, love" Leonard replied "My personal mission is to gather many souls as I want to bring with me from when I decend into the after life. I have many male souls, but I would like a female one so that I may bind myself to her. Unfortunately, Felicty wont accompany me, so maybe all I need..."

He looked at Sophia with cold eyes

"Is just a woman with similar qualities"

Sophia's face lost it's color as she shook her head violently "No! NO!"

"All I need is for you to be willing to sacrfice your soul to heaven and to bind yourself to me forever." Leonard said "And you will decend up to heaven"

He gave a creepy smile as he eyed Sophia's outfit "After all, you're already wearing the dress, so I don't see any conflict about you making an eternal decision"

"I won't do it! I won't 'bind' myself to you, because I already promised to bind myself to someone else!" Sophia yelled subbornly "And why would I sacrifice my soul to heaven?"

"Your parents are waiting for you as well as...your child"

The statement hit Sophia like a speeding train. She froze at her spot and her body became numb.

_How does he know?..._

Her breathing became uneven as she got on her wobbly knees, not in surrender but in deep saddness. Shawn too felt the impact and the great sadness from Leonard's words. Her fiancee kneeled next to her and embraced her as she silently sobbed onto his shoulder. Hunter, still unable to move on the ground, felt great pity for his two best friends as he watched them weep. He remembered the news very vivdly. Especially the private funeral and Stephanie, Shawn and Sophia crying.

Leonard rolled his eyes and sighed "Very well, I shall be fair with you and let you think this over. I expect for you to have an answer."

He disapeared with a swift of his long black cloak, leaving the Ghostbusters on the ground confused and the degenerates feeling deeply saddened

"Are we missing something here?" Peter asked outloud

Ray gave him a disapproving look, signaling for him to shut up. Sophia laid her hand gently on her stomach with tears going down her cheeks. Shawn's rough hand gently wrapped around her body and laid it on top of her hand as she caressed her stomach.

Shawn whispered in her ear sadly "We'll see our precious one in heaven on our terms."

He looked at her right in the eyes as the tears flowed rapidly down his cheeks "No demonic son of a bitch is going to lie and tell us when we can see our baby"

"But he or she shouldve been in o..o..our arms!" she cried out as the tears flowed harder down her cheeks "He or.. s.. shouldve survived that crash!"

Ray suddenly remembered hearing something on Raw about a crash and his face was drained of it's color. He had no idea Sophia was in that crash and was impacted so greatly.

He still couldn't move his body that much, but he mananged to move enogh to face Sophia.

"I remember hearing about that car accident, but I had no idea... about your loss." He sais quietly "I'm so sorry."

She blinked once at him and said as her voice quivered "First my parents...and then our...our..."

She couldnt finish the sentence and continued to weep. He noticed Shawn was crying as well, which surprised him because he had never seen Shawn cry before. Seeing a cocky person like him with raw emotion was strange to Ray, but it wouldve been even stranger if Shawn didn't bat an eye. The rest of the Ghostbusters realized what was going on and felt pity for their clients.

"When did this happen?" Egon asked quietly

She sighed and rubbed her forhead with her fingers as she told her story.

"It was about during the time Shawn was on injury leave. I had recently found out I was pregnant and we were getting ready for the baby's arrival. We had bought a crib, built a seperate room in the house, bought some toys you name it. Shawn was improving on his injury so he was at his wrestling school teaching his students while I went to go shopping some more. I was about to return back home from the store when there was a man who lost control of his wheel and his brakes gave out."

The vison of the car crashing and the pain she felt was relived as she paused her story.

"All I remembered was expericning such pain. Pain like you couldnt imagine...and then the doctors telling me the news."

Sophia continued to cry, which prevented her from telling the rest of the story.

"When I got the call" Shawn continued "I felt like my whole body went numb but I managed to rush out of the school, not even bothering to tell my students where I went. She was having her operation done when I arrived. When I asked what the operation was for and if she'll recover soon, thats when they had told me that she would make a full recovery in a few weeks but the operation was for... removing the fetus from her womb. It had the most impact in the crash and it couldn't survive."

He continued to cry "We couldn't even find out the gender of the baby yet..."

"So...that's what Leonard is promising you?" Peter asked

"Yes." Sophia finally admitted.

"I want to see him or her so much..."

"Sophia," Ray warned "Leonards lying to you. He's just saying that so he can have your soul"

"Don't do it" Shawn begged

She was noramlly a smart woman but being emotionally unstable didn't make her think things through

"I want to be in heaven!" she yelled, getting frustrated as the mascara dripped own her cheeks. "I want to see my mom, my dad, and our baby!"

"Damn it, dont you think I want to see our baby too?" Shawn argued "But he's lying! He tricked Felicity and now he's going to trick you! Dont put yourself through this!"

He suddenly got down on both knees and held his hands together in a tight clasp

"Don't go" he begged quietly

Sophia gazed at her handsome fiancee's worried face as she cried more and thought about the warnings he had given her.

_I shouldn't let Leonard get to me and my emotions. I'm smarter than this and Shawn's right. We'll see our baby when the time is right; when God tells us we can. Not a satanic ghost..._

Sophia let out a sigh, turned from Shawn and called out into the night "My answer is NO! I wont fall for your evil tricks!"

Leonard sneered as he reappeared in the night sky.

"Very well! If you wont give me your soul willingly then I shall just take it myself!" he replied as he flew closer to Sophia

"NO!" Sophia and Shawn yelled

Shawn got in front of her in her defense.

"Move, now!" Leonard commanded darkly

"NO! Don't take her!" Shawn yelled

He walked closer to Leonard and faced him courageously.

"Take me instead!"

**AN: Oh crap...first you find out that her parents had died, but I bet you guys didn't know that Shawn and Sophia were once expecting a baby. Poor them...but Im damn proud of this chapter dispite what happened with Shawn at the end.**


	17. That's The End, Little Girl

**AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been busy with school since it's almost over and I've been busy with art trade requests and toher stuff. But I'm back now :) I recently watched a DVD about "WWE's Greatest Rivalries: Shawn Michaels Vs Bret hart" and that was like a wake up call to finish up the story since theres only a few chapters left...**

**But enough of my ramblings...**

**Onwards!**

**So we left off where Leonard wanted Sophia to bind herself to him (like a wedding hence the fat ghost saying 'Let the wedding ceremony begin) but Shawn stepped in and offered for him to take his instead...**

* * *

><p>The Ghostbusters, Hunter and Sophia remianed silent after Shawn made his statement, flabbergasted by his offer. It was so unbeleivably generous for Shawn to sacrifice himself for his fiancee, but Sophia objected.<p>

"N...no...NO!" Sophia stammered as she got in front of Shawn and faced him. "Don't say that! Don't let him do that to you!"

"Rather me than you!" Shawn argued

"Hmmm..." Leonard thought outloud as he rubbed his chin in thought "I so desperately want a female soul, though..."

"I say we offer him Janine" Peter joked to his team members as they tried to regain thier strength "She's beginning to become a bore and we don't need her anymore..."

"SILENCE!" Leonard yelled at him, shutting him up. "I made my decision."

He flew down at Shawn's eye level with an evil grin "It seems that your offer isn't a bad idea after all, Mr. Michaels."

"No..." Sophia whispered

"Although a female soul would make my collection truly complete, your sacrifice for your loved one is indeed noble..." Leonard continued "And so I shall take you up on your offer. However, I must do something first..."

Before anyone could move, Leonard flew straight into the body of none other than Raymond Stantz. He fell over violently and gasped for air as his eyes turned a dark red.

"Why is Ray always the one being possesed?" Peter asked with a roll of his eyes.

The possessed Ray suddenly sat up and flew up as his whole body illuminated bright red and yellow. Like fire. He let out a deep chuckle as he gazed down at the surpised faces below him, particularly Shawn. He twirled in the air with his arms extended, getting used to being in Ray's body.

"You know, being in this body feels quite comfortable" Leonard's voice said through ray

"Leave his body now!" Egon yelled, still struggling to get up

Leonard flew down to Shawn's eye level and sneered at him, ignoring Egon's demands.

"Is possessing a Ghostbuster really nessessary?" Shawn asked him with a hint of annoyance as he stood in front of Sophie defensively.

"I know you wont just hand me your soul, just like that. I have to make you weak and steal it from you. I could use my powers to make you weak and defeat you, but I perfer to do it this way, through the body of Raymond Stantz. It's more personal after all."

Leonard stood back from Shawn with a smirk "Here I am, in the body of a man who fancies your beautfiul fiancee! I bet when you found out he fancied her, you wanted to destroy him!"

Shawn cletched his jaw angrily at Leonard and squinted his eyes.

"After all, how can someone with such power as yourself lose their woman to a no good low life?"

"Ray isn't a low life and Sophia didn't leave me for him! You're just putting out your frustrations on me!" Shawn exlcaimed "And you're the no-good low life who lost the woman! She cheated on you because you were a pathetic excuse for a satanist and your 'charms and spells' never worked on her!"

Leonard's eyes glowed a bright red as his temper rose.

"Oh, I'm a pathetic excuse for a satanist?"

He suddenly grabbed Shawn's throat and began to choke him.

"SHAWN!" Sophia and Hunter yelled

Leonard, with his hand around Shawn's neck, levitated up to the mansion's rooftop.

"The moon is full tonight" Leonard said calmly as Shawn made choking noises "Its a perfect location and the perfect night for me to collect what I want"

Shawn struggled to get out of his grasp, but Leonard being in the body of someone made him even stronger. The men began fighting each toher. Mortal vs Ghost.

"What's happening?" Sophia yelled from below as she tried to look at the rooftop "I can't see!"

"I don't know!" Hunter yelled

He turned to the Ghostbusters, who were slowly gaining their strentgh back

"C'mon guys! Hurry!"

"You try being knocked down!" peter yelled

"I was knocked down but I got up!" Hunter argued

"Well, we aren't all meatheads like you!" Peter argued back

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Sophia yelled at them "Stop your damn arguing!"

Leonard smashed Shawn against the roof of the mansion repeatedly, making him weaker and weaker. At last, Shawn began to look at his weakest as he grew a swollen black eye, blood came out of his mouth, and brusies began to form on his neck. Leonard held him straight at eye level by his collar and held his hand over Shawn's heart. A beaming white light glowed from Shawn's chest as Leonard kept his hand there. Shawn's breathing began to die down slowly and his eyes began to shut...

"WHOOSH!

The remaining Ghostbusters finally managed to stand up and they shot their slime at Leonard. Leonard turned his attention towards the GB angrily and dropped Shawn on the mansion rooftop.

"You dare challange me?" he yelled as his eyes glowed

"Damn right we challange you!" Peter yelled "You messed with our friends and with our work schedules! You have to be taught a lesson, Alester!"

"Who is this Alester?" Leonard asked

Peter didnt answer but he shot some more slime at the floating ghost. Leonard yelled as he dripped with the pink goo.

"let's keep going boys!" Peter yelled as he and the Gb continued to slime

He turned to the panicky reamining degenerates "You two, go fnd t eh source of Leonards power and try to destroy it! Once it's destroyed, he'll grow weaker and we'll do the rest!"

Hunter and Sophia nodded and looked around the cemetary rapidly

"What could be the source of his power?" Sophia wondered

"I got an idea!"

Hunter went to the nearly-completely desrtroyed tool shed nearby the mansion and found to his advantage a sledgehammer. Sophia sighed in releif

_Good. A decent weapon he can use!_

Hunter approached Leonards mausolauem and began smashing it with all his might with the sledgehammer, thinking the mausoleum was the source of his power. Sophia looked up at the still-struggling Ghostbusters and at Leonard

"It's not working!" she yelled over all the commotion "Maybe the source is inside the hotel!"

Sophia and Hunter ran inside the hotel and began thinking where his source might be.

"Maybe it's at the library!" she exclaimed as she huffed and picked up her dress to prevent herself from tripping. "Remember we found all of those witchcraft books?"

"Yeah! Let's go destroy them!" Hunter replied

They made thier way down to the library as fast as they could. They knew time was short and they had to find the source as as soon as posible. As they ran, they heard noises coming from the ballroom. Sounds of chatter, footstepps and laughter filled the halls which freaked them out even more.

"Ignore them!" Hunter said

"I know! My fiancee's life is at stake! I cant stop now!"

She suddenly stopped in her tracks and headed to her and Shawn's room

"Where are you going?" he yelled at her impateintly

"Maybe Felicty's journal can help us out!" She replied back as she made her way up stairs.

Hunter rolled his eyes and groaned impateintly as he followed her up.

Sophia finally made it to the room and grabbed the journal from the nightstand. she skimmed through it hurriedly

"Hurry up!" Hunter growled

"YOU DO IT THEN!" she yelled impatently as she pushed the book towards his chest

Hunter dropped it but before he could pick it up, a beam of white-ish blue light slowly rose from one of the pages. Hunter and Sophia looked at it almost in awe, until they remembered that every ghost there is there enmemy

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Hunter yelled with rage "MY BEST FRIEND MIGHT DIE AND I DONT WANT..."

"Do not fear me, I am here to help you"

Hunter scowled and kept quiet as the light slowly morphed inint the shape of a female body. Once the morphing was almost complete, Sophia instantly knew who this was.

The ghost of Felicty herelf.

The uncanny resemlbance was freaky, but she ignored it and asked her "What is the source to Leonards power and how do we destory it?"

"Go down the library" Felicity replied, her voice echoing.

"I knew it!" Hunter exclaimed "C'mon let's go!"

Hunter headed out the door with Sophia following him. Felicity's ghost glided past them, her golden hair flying by as she lead them to a shortcut to the library. Theyw wnet inside and headed towards the sectionw where the witchcraft books were held.

"Let's burn the bastards!" Hunter delclared as he gathered a few in his arms and headed to the fireplace. Sophia and Hunter gathered as many books as they could hold and destroyed them by ripping the pages up and tossing them into the fire.

"This is taking too long, lets just toss the whole thing in there!" Sophia called out

"Okay"

Hunter and Sophia tossed the books inside the fire place, as they burned them to a crisp. Hunter quickly ran to the window to see if the Ghostbusters made any improvment.

"The guys are having trouble sliming him" he said as he witnessed the commtion

"So he's not weaker?" Sophia cried out frustatedly "But Felicity said..."

She paused and realized what she said...

_Go down the library_

"Wait a sec...go down...the library" she repeated slowly

She blinked and turned to Hunter "Felicity said to go **down** the library! Not to go **down TO **the library!"

Hunter rolled his eyes "Ugh!"

"Maybe that sacrifice is still there down the basement!" Sophia exclaimed as she took out Huckleberry Finn and opened the trap door

She and Hunter looked down and saw the sacrifice still there.

"I got this." he said to her as he got on his knees.

He jumped down the trap door with the sledgehammer in his hand and began destroying the skull with it.

BAM BAM BAM BAM!

The skull fractured into may peices and Hunter turned the cross the right side up. From outside, Sophia heard a cry of pain.

"I think that did it!" She said to him excitedly "C'mon lets go outside!"

* * *

><p>Meanewhile outside, The Ghostbusters found that Leonard was crying out in pain.<p>

_Thank god they found it!_ Peter thought to himself

Leonard quickly left Ray's slimy unconcious body. Peter dashed to try to catch him but he ende up falling right on the ground as soon as Ray fell in his arms.

Boosh!

Peter managed to get up and lay Ray down safely away from the commotion.

"PETER!"

He turned around and saw Hunter and Sophia approach him

"We did it, Pete" Sophia said, out of breath as she looked down at Ray

"I know" he repleied "Leonards getting weaker"

"Looks like you just need the final touches" Hunter commented as he watched Winston and Egon capture Leonard in their capture streams.

"Yeah" peter said "Let me finish him off"

Hunter went to go get a water hose to remove the slime from Ray as Sophie stood by Ray and watch the Ghostbusters capture Leonard.

"Set the trap now, Peter!" Winston commanded

Peter dropped the trap and got Leonard in his captrue stream.

Peter looked at Hunter and Sophia "You guys might like this"

He moved the wand to the side abruptly, making the capture stream move and making Leonard smash against the wall of the mansion. Hunter and Sophia chuckled

"Go guys!" Sophia cheered

"Smash his head in!" Hunter called out

Peter moved the wand rapidly and repeatedly smashed Leonard onto the mansion.

BAM BAM BAM

"That's for killing a pretty lady!" Peter yelled at him

He continued hitting him

BAM BAM BAM

"That's for possessing Ray!"

BAM BAM BAM

"That's for haunting Hunter, Shawn, and SOphia! And trying to hurt them!"

BAM BAM BAM

"I think that's enough, Peter" Egon said as he noticed Leonard looking weaker and weaker

"No, don't stop him!" Hunter said to Egon "It's entertaining!"

"But unesessary" Egon argued back

"I guess I'll stop" Peter complained as he grimaced "I can't have fun anymore..."

Egon, WInston and Peter all caught Leonard in their cpautre streams and sucessfully made him go inside the trap. The trap blinked it's little light as Egon picked it up, looking releived and exhausted.

"Mission accomplished" he said with a small smile

Winston and Peter cheered as they high fived each other. They heard a distant groan and turned their attnetion towards the concious Ray Stantz.

"Whu? What happened?" he asked as some slime resedue dripped from his hair

"Don't worry about it, Ray" Egon comforted "Leonard is gone."

"And how's everyone? Is everyone ok?" Ray asked

He turned his attention towards where the degenerates would be, but saw that they were making thier way towards the rooftop of the mansion.

"Shawn!" Sophia called out "SHAWN!"

"What happened with him?" Ray asked

"Leonard possessed you and you two began to fight. We couldnt see what happened, but I guess Shawn's still up there." Wintson replied

He helped Ray up

"C'mon lets go check on him!"

The Ghostbusters went inside the mansion and made their way to the mansion rooftop, where they found Sophia cradling a brused and bloody Shawn in her arms. She looked up at them with swollen red eyes and dripping mascara.

"He's not breathing!" she cried

Ray approached Shawn with his PKE meter to try to detect signs of life.

It was inactive...

He tried scanning him but nothing happened. His breathing became unsteady and his anxiety grew

_No...NO!..._

He faced Sophia "I think...Leonard succeeded...in getting Shawn's soul"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: NOOOOOO! I know what you're thinking... "Don't let Shawn die! Nooooo!"<strong>

**Well, it's not my fault...because You know what's messed up?**

**I got inspired for this chapter and the previous chapter from a song that goes like this: _Well I'd rather see you dead little girl, than to be with another man. You better keep your head little girl, or I won't know where I am. You better run for your life if you can, little girl. Hide your head in the sand, little girl. Catch you with another man, that's the end, little girl._**

**You guys know who sang that?**

**The Beatles!**

**Yeah, I knew that would surprise some people. Blame John Lennon for being the dark one in the group...**

**Oh and for those of you who don't know Peter's reference to 'Alester' means that he was referencing to Alester Crowley who was a famous occultist. (Who also inspired Ozzy to sing 'Mr Crowley') aha! Now you guys see why I put those references in my stories!**


	18. I Have Seen The Light!

**AN: Ok so a quick recap of the last chapter: Leonard was defeated, thanks to Sophia and Hunter for destroying the source of his power (Which was his sacrifice from the library that Hunter found) But...Shawn was idscovered lifeless on the rooftop.**

* * *

><p>No one believed what Ray had just said, especially Hunter and Sophia. They were expected to beleive that Hunter's best friend, Sophia's love intrest, was dead.<p>

"No...NOOO!" Sophia yelled, in denial "He can't...be...no!...NO!"

Sophia held Shawn in her arms tighter and trembled as she hid her face in his chest. Hunter turned a deep red and turned away from the group to hide his greif. After a few moments of silence, Sophia let out a sudden, but emotionally painful wail of greif. Upon hearing her cry, Hunter bit his lip and got on his knees with his hands covering his face. He couldn't bear to hear her cries and to accept the fact his best friend was gone. The best friend that welcomed him when he was a rookie, who was his best man at his wedding...

Ray, meanwhile, couldn't comprehend what had happened either _He's 'The Main Event'! 'The Icon!" 'The Showstopper!" He could've handled anything!_

The Ghostbusters were very solumn as they looked at Shawn's body. They never expected for someone to get hurt, let alone die, during this time they spent. They felt like as if they havent accomplished anything at all. It was like they made things even worse than before, because yes an evil soul was gone...but so was a good soul. After a few moments of silence, Ray managed to speak.

"I am so sorry, you two"

Everyone remained soleumn and quiet (with the exception of Sophia's cries) until Winston noticed out of the corner of his eye, two blue-ish white orbs levitating to the rooftop.

"Guys, it looks like we're not finshed yet" Winston said as he pointed the orbs out to his team

The team and the degenerates looked up at the orbs in curisoty. Hunter and Sophia gazed at one of the orbs and instantly recognized it as soon as it slowly began to form into her human figure. It was Felicity's ghost. The GB were at awe as they whitnessed Felicty's ghost appear as well as the male figure next to her. Her lover, Charles Jones.

"Leonard is gone" Sophia cried out to the ghosts "You don't need to worry about him haunting this house anymore"

"We know and we thank you all, for such valiant courage and for a triumphant victory over him." Felicty said kindly as her voice echoed.

She and charles levitated off the rooftop by a few inches "For over 2 centuries, our souls were trapped in this cursed home. Now since the evil is gone," She looked at Charles and smiled "We can decend up to heaven and finally rest in peace"

"We both thank all of you so much" Charles said as he glided closer to the Ghostbusters, Hunter, and Sophia. "And since you have graciously set us free, we must return the favor to you."

He glided past the Ghostbusters and looked down at Shawn with pity.

"Another good soul taken from this world..." Charles muttered

"Can you...bring him back?" Sophia asked as she clasped her hands together, in a begging manner. Charles gazed at her and saw her emerald eyes glow with hope and pleading as a worried look was etched on her beautiful face.

_The resemblence is truly uncanny..._ He thought painfully as he glanced at Felicity

"Please?" Sophia pleaded with a whisper

Charles looked down at the glimmering silver ring on her finger

_How I wish I had the chance to give Felicity a ring like that one!_

He looked up at her again and said nothing. After a few moments, he disapeared right before her eyes and she blinked once, confused by his actions.

"Where did he go?" she asked Felicty

"I'm not sure" she replied, with the same exact look of confusion on her face "but if I'm not mistaken..."

She looked up "He's gone to heaven."

After a few moments of confusion, Charles drifted to the rooftop from the sky while being accompanied by another orb. The other orb slowly began to form in an oh so familiar form, that made Sophia want to cry out in happiness. The orb morphed into Shawn himself. A part of Sophia was thrilled to see him, but another part of her was heartbroken because she never wanted to live to see the day he would become a soul...  
>Shawn's soul glided right in front of her. She gently laid Shawn's body down, stood up, and tried embrace him, but because of his transparency, she couldn't wrap her arms around him. She retreated her arms back, feeling sad again.<br>"I spoke to your parents and Eddie. They're okay" Shawn said gently to her, his voice also echoing "They told me to tell you that they still love you, are proud of you, and will protect you always"  
>h1DX Meet the Ghostbusters #18- Sopia smiled tearfully. She missed her parents like crazy and her late trainer Eddie Guerrero was like a second father to her as he helped her prepare for her wrestling career. He was able to see her become sucessful, but he died of heart failure shortly after she returned from helping out Shawn with his injury.<br>"And I met our baby" Shawn added Sophia looked at him with wide eyes "Really?"  
>"Yeah" he said sadly "She's so beautiful."<p>

"She..." Sophia repeated as more tears fell from her eyes and down her cheeks "We would've had a girl"

"She's safe in heaven as an angel"

She blinked away some tears and sighed in sadness but also releif. She wiped away a tear as she replied "Good. I would rather have her live as an angel in heaven than here on Earth. It's more comforting to know that she turly is safe and will be away from all of the evils in this world."

"I agree." he replied

Hunter stood next to Sophia and faced his friend "You will be able to come back here on Earth, right?" He asked with hope in his voice.

Shawn's soul said nothing; he just smiled coyly and gently drifted into his body. when the last bit of blueish light disapeared into his body, Shawn opened his eyes wide open, sat up, and let out a huge gasp for air. Sophia was startled at his sudden movement, but was nevertheless thrilled that there was life brought back into his body.

"SHAWN!" she squealed as she embraced him Shawn held her back tightly as she sobbed with delight and releif.

The familiar comforting warmth of his body and his rough but comforting voice was back and she couldn't he happier.

"It's okay" he comforted in a whisper "It's all gonna be ok now...I'm not going to leave you"

The Ghostbusters smiled as they sighed in releif that their client hasnt died. Hunter picked up Shawn and gave him a huge man hug.

"You're suffocating me!" Shawn complained in a muffled voice as his mouth was covered by Hunters shirt.

"Well its not everyday my best friend dies and gets brought back to life again!" He argued as he let go of Shawn "Dont ever do that to us again!"

Shawn laughed and faced Felicty and Charles.

"Thank you so much for bringing me back here on Earth" He said gratefully "I'm not ready to go yet."

"Don't thank us" Charles replied "God himself said it's not your time yet, so think of it as a favor from God."

"Wow" Shawn said as he looked at Sophia "My soul was brought back to Earth as a favor from God. Suck on that, Vince!"

Sophia laughed and hugged him tighter.

"Well, we must go" Felicty said as she got a hold of Charles' hand "We both have been waiting for this moment for so long"

"Enjoy heaven, you two" Sophia said kindly as she waved her hand goodbye

"Goodbye to you all" Charles called out as he and Felicty floated up to heaven and began to morph back into orbs

"Thank you all so much, once again" Felicty called out

The Ghostbusters and DX waved goodbye to the orbs as they slowly disapeared into the clouds and into the heavens. Shawn took a deep breath and faced the Ghostbusters.

"Well, this has been an interesting day..." He said, as if nothing happened

"Interesting week, is more like it" Hunter corrected "In one week we solved some mysteries, met a few haunts, got possessed, saw someone die and suddenly get broguht back to life"

"And this is ehat you guys whitness on a daily basis?" Sophia asked the Ghostbusters "I wouldn't have been able to handle it!"

"Oh beleive us," Ray began with a chuckle "This sort of occurence doesnt happen everyday for us."

"This i think was the most excitement we've had since Vigo the Carpathian" Winston added

"Ah, Viggy the bad monkey" Peter reminiced with a chuckle "He was quite the character..."

"So was Leonard" Egon stepped in

DX gave a hollow laugh

"Describing him as quite the character I think is an understatement" Hunter said

"Yeah" Sophia chuckled

"But nevertheless" Shawn began as he looked at the Ghostbusters "We appriciate having you guys come and get rid of this thing for us."

"Thanks, Shawn" Ray replied "And if it means anything, sorry about Leonard using my body to beat you up and get your soul"

"Hey, I got it back didn't I?" Shawn asked playfully "The Heartbreak Kid, Shawn Michaels lives on! So, it's no problem at all. Oh and sorry for punching you in the face," Shawn apoligized right back "I meant to fight Leonard, not you"

Ray blinked once, not beleivng what he had heard "You punched me in the face?"

"Yeah, he left you a black eye" peter said uneasily "A real nasty one, too"

"Ohh" Ray said embarassingly "No wonder my eye hurts"

"Well, thats ok, because Leonard gave one to me as well" Shawn said as he pointed at his black eye "So, in a way, we're even."

"Yeah" Ray chuckled nervously

"Okay I know this is gonna sound weird, but I'm starving" Hunter inturrupted as he stepped in between Ray and Shawn "All that running, finding the source of Leonards power has made me hungry"

"Being dead and being brought back made me hungry" Shawn said to him as with a pat of his stomach "Near-death experiences help a person appriciate food more. And of course...life itself"

He turned to face her with a grin. "And since life is short...how about we get married...tonight?"

Sophia's eyes grew and her jaw dropped. She stammered for a little until she realized what he said was right

_I almost lost him tonight...life is too short..._

She grinned at him "Can you ask me again?" she batted her eyes "Please?"

Shawn smiled at her as he held her hand and got on one knee. "Sophia Mercedes Mysterio...will you marry me?"

"Yes!" she squealed

The Ghostbusters all clapped, whistled, and cheered for them as she got on her knees, embraced him once again and kissed him. Shawn cupped her face in his hands and brought them closer.

"Um guys?" Hunter asked awkwardly, not wanting to inturrupt their moment

Shawn and Sophia parted their lips from each other and turned to hunter, who was on his Blackberry phone.

"I'm checking online to book you an appointment but the registers office is already closed for the day and since tomorrows Sunday, they'll be closed tomorrow too"

Shawn and Sophia turned to each other and shrugged

"So on Monday then?" Sophia asked Shawn

"Yeah, that sounds ok" he replied

"I'll let Steph know" Hunter said as he text messaged his wife

Shawn and Sophia stood up as the were cheered and patted on the back by all of the Ghostbusters. Ray smiled at them

"I'm really happy for you guys" Ray said kindly "And I'm so releived that you're alive, Shawn"

"Beleive me, so am I" Shawn retorted jokingly

"No one has ever died during one of our jobs" Ray said to them "Well...at least no one that shouldve already been dead"

"Yeah, you've made a mark in Ghostbusters histroy" Peter butted in

"Wow..." Shawn said with a confused look "That's...odd."

A few moments of awkard silence went by before a rumbling noise was heard

_Urrrrrrrgggghhh_

Egon turned red and looked down at his watch, trying to avoid confrontation.

"What are we standing here for?" Winston exclaimed to the two groups "Let's go get us some Denny's or some place that's open this late!"

"Yes!" Hunter cheered

* * *

><p>As the two groups made their way to the front of the hotel after everyone got cleaned up and dressed properly, they saw that the front of the hotel was flooded with cameras, news reporters, and flashing lights on cars.<p>

"Wow news travels fast, doesn't it?" Hunter asked retorecally

They approached the cameras and news reporters who were anxiously wanting either the Ghostbusters or DX to answer their questions.

One man went up to peter "Mr Venkeman! Could you please tell us what you and the rest of the ghostbusters had just whitnessed tonight?"

"First of all, It's Dr. venkeman" Peter began "Secondly..."

Hunter stepped next to Peter

"If I may, I would like to address the issue myself" Hunter said to Peter

Peter raised his eyebrows and lifted his hands a little in the air

"Take it away, Hunter"

"Thanks"

Hunter faced the many reporters in front of the two groups

"What happened here tonight is something that is gonna be kept between Degeneration X and The Ghostbusters. All I'm gonna say is that The Ghostbusters have triumphed once again as the paranormal kings of new York!"

Many people cheered and aplauded the Ghostbusters as they all felt humbled by Hunter's words

"Everyone and everything is okay now, so if you excuse us, move out of the way." Hunter added

"We gotta get a bite, but before we go, give the Ghostbusters another round of applause!" Sophia concluded

The people once again applauded and cheered for the hometown heroes as DX turned to them and gave them a round of applause

* * *

><p>After the hysteria died down, the Ghostbusters and Degeneration X sat comfortably at a table at the nearest Denny's. The night waitress came to their table and distributed thier menus as she asked them for their orders of drinks<p>

"I think we'll all have some coffee. Right, guys?" Sophia asked Dx and the Ghostbusters

"Yeah"

"yeah"

"Sure"

"Yes"

"Okay, I'll be back soon with your mugs and coffee" she said politely as she smiled and soon walked away

Once she was gone, everyone skimmed through their menus, wondering what to order

"Pick whatever you want, men." Shawn said to the Ghostbusters "Breakfast is on us"

"Are you sure?" Ray asked humbly

"Of course I am!" Shawn replied with a grin "It's the least we can do for helping us out"

"Speaking of which, I think we should give them their check now" Sophia said to her fiancee

"You're right" he replied as he got out his checkbook and a pen.

He faced the Ghostbusters

"What do you normally charge for something like this?"

"Well, we normally charge about 4 grand..." peter began

"Alright..." Shawn inturrupted as he wrote in the checkbook.

He soon tore the check off once he was done and handed it to them

"Here you go. Courtesy of your friends from Degeneration X"

Peter took the check and nearly spat out his coffee once he saw their final salary. He quickly showed it to his teammates, who got equally surprised

"Five iHundred/igrand?" Ray asked, flabberghasted by the amout of money

"Yeah, so?" Shawn asked with a shrug

"I think it's pretty fair, especially since this case was a pain to solve and complete" Hunter added

"And no one can put a price tag on a life saved" Sophia said as she leaned her head on Shawn's shoulder, making him smile

"Well uh...uh..." Winston stammered

"Thank you guys so much!" Ray exclaimed happily

"It's no problem at all" Sophia replied coyly with a flop of her hand "We owe you guys, big time. Whatever you guys want from us, we'll get ya"

Ray had some idea of what he would want, but he felt like it was too much.

"I don't know if I should say this..." Ray began quietly

"C'mon, Stantz!" Hunter exclaimed playfully "What is it?"

"Well, I've always wanted to see you guys live and I never went to a show before..."

"Ah, I see where you're going with this" Hunter said with a nod of his head

"I actually have a good idea for that" Shawn said to Hunter and Sophia

"What?"

Shawn whispered in their ears the plans he had in mind and they smiled

"Oh yeah, they would like that"

"Like what?" Peter asked

Sophia faced them "After Shawn and I arrive back from our honeymoon, we'll go into more detail about our plan. You guys, however, will go and see us live"

"Neat" Peter replied "So are we gonna have front row seats?"

"Not exactly..." Sophia replied with a sly smile

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Did you honestly think I would actually kill off Shawn?<strong>

***laughs hysterically***

**Oh hell no! He's the Showstopper! The Icon! Mr Wrestlemania! Theres no damn way I'm gonna make him die! Plus, he's too hot to die! ;p**

**And wasn't that generous of DX? 500,000 dollars, paid food, and now a special surprise for the Ghostbusters. Stay tuned to find out what it is, and for the epic conclusion of DX Meet the Ghostbusters!**


	19. One Month Later

**AN: The final chapter to "DX Meet the Ghostbusters"! What do the three degenerates have in store for the paranormal Eliminators?"**

A black limousine slowly made its way into Madison square garden's garage underneath the arena. The security guard nearby the garage doors noticed the crudely spray painted lime green letters " D-X" on the limo's doors and chuckled as the limo parked in its reserved parking space. There was no doubt in his mind who was in there. After the limo had been turned off, Hunter opened the door and stepped out as she looked around the garage.

"I don't think they're here yet"

From the other side of the limo, Shawn opened the door and stepped out as he too looked searched around

"They should be here soon" He said as he shut the limos door "I just talked to Ray"

"And Sophia?"

"She should be on her way as well"

"Well, I hope things go as planned" Hunter said was he and Shawn walked towards the backstage area

"They should." Shawn reassured "It's a fool-proof plan"

"Are you sure about that?" Hunter asked as she raised an eyebrow with doubt

Shawn blinked once, emotionless

"No"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back at the headquarters, The Ghostbusters prepared for their Raw TV debut and The tension in the air was uncomfortable within the group. A month earlier, Ray had asked for tickets to see their clients Degeneration X in the ring. Shawn had thought of a better idea and offered it to them. He offered the Ghostbusters to be the special guest hosts for the night. They got to make all the decisions regarding who should fight who and when they can go into the ring. They were excited, but were also unsure of what to do or how to run a wrestling roster for one night. Sophia offered them her help and offered to give them a last minute prep session before they made their way to the arena. Sophia left the restroom with a duffle bag filled with her non-work clothes on her shoulder. Her jean skirt, black boots and DX shirt made the Ghostbusters aware that she was ready to rumble<p>

"Alright, men" Sophia called out to the Ghostbusters with a clap of her hand "I have a few words to say to you"

The men looked up from fixing up the Ecto-1 as she faced them with hands on her hips.

"You guys are about to enter unknown territory. Known to me, Unknown to you. You guys, however, shouldn't worry. It's not so different than what you guys experience with clients. The people backstage will either greet you with welcome arms or try to bring you down, so I should warn you about a couple of people."

"Like who?" Egon asked

"If this guy named Chris Jericho gives you guys crap, just let me handle it"

"Ohhhhh" Ray replied, recognizing the name

"Why would he give us crap?" Winston asked "Does he not believe in the paranormal?"

"It's not that, its just that …he has personal beef with me." Sophia replied as she scratched the side of her head uneasily "I uh…used to date him before he cheated on me and he never got over the fact I went with Shawn"

"A wrestlers romance is a strong one" Peter said sarcastically

"I…don't know how to respond to that…" Egon said uncomfortably

"Or if Jericho gives you guys crap, just hose him down with slime. Same with Vince"

"Vince is gonna be there?" Ray asked with wide eyes

"Yeah. So guys, the bottom line is…be the best guest hosts this company has ever seen and remember that DX has got your back!"

She raised her fist in the air "Let's get 'em men!"

"Yeah!" Ray exclaimed as he lifted a proton wand with enthusiasm

The rest of the Ghostbusters didn't seem as excited but they lifted theirs as well

"Onwards to The Garden!" she yelled

* * *

><p>Inside Madison Square Garden, the crowd anxiously waited for the show to start. Not only to see the usual action they witness every Monday, but because the previous week, they were told the chairman of the board himself, Vince McMahon, was going to make his way to the ring to address a certain issue that had been circling the WWE universe for over a month. The WWE universe noticed Hunter, Shawn and Sophia were gone. Many wondered if they were merely taking a break, or were fired but they soon found out about the paper Walter Peck had written about them and The Ghostbusters and they began to get more confused.<p>

Back at the business executives offices, word had gone around about the bogus rumors about DX, thanks to the paper. They questioned why someone in New York would have personal issues with them if Peck never truly met DX before publishing the paper. The activity was deemed as suspicious and on top of that, many people wondered why DX were associated with The Ghostbusters to begin with, as it was said in the paper.

_Were they haunted by ghosts?_

_Why were they?_

_Where was the place they were at that was haunted?_

Vince had no other choice than to try to address the issue himself since he was the one who sent DX on vacation. Soon after the show had officially started, Vince's familiar theme music blasted through the speakers and echoed the arena as the crowd cheered with excitement. They were finally going to receive the answers to the questions they had.

iNo chance, that's what you've got/i the music blared as Vince appeared on stage.

He looked around the crowd as he strutted in his usual manner down the ramp and into the ring.

iNo chance! No chance in hell! you've got no chance! No Chance in hell/i

Once he was in the ring, Vince got his microphone and spoke to the WWE universe as his music died down

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, I like to thank you all for being here tonight" he began "I am out here tonight to address a certain issue that involves certain two men and a woman who have been gone for about a little over a month"

The crowd cheered loud and began to chant "DX! DX! DX!" They obviously had missed them and their in-ring antics. Vince sneered at the name and continued

"As many of you in the WWE universe have witnessed, Degeneration X have been out of action lately and the committees in the back have been wondering why that was so."

He paused until he felt he was ready to speak again

"I'm afraid that...in their time away...they were..."

"ARE YOU READY?"

The crowd jumped to their seat as the familiar beats to the DX theme song played and echoed. Vince looked taken back as his eyes grew wide.

BREAK IT DOWN!

The theme song's guitar riff blared through the speakers as Hunter Hearst Helmsley and Shawn Michaels appeared onstage and faced their audience happily. The excitement the fans brought out was indeed contagious and The two men had caught it. They smirked at Vince as they walked down the ramp and made their way inside the ring.

"It feels so good to be back!" Hunter exclaimed happily "Don't you agree, Shawn?"

Shawn looked around and smiled as he received the microphone "Oh god, I love this stuff!"

He turned to Vince "Hey Vinny Mac! Long time no see, huh?"

Vince said nothing as he merely scowled at him. Shawn pretended to look offended and faced Hunter.

"He's mad at me"

Hunter turned to Vince "Aw c'mon Vince, that's no way to treat a newly married man!"

Vince's eyes grew even wider as his jaw dropped. He got his microphone again

"So...you...

"I tied the knot!" Shawn answered as he held up his ring finger as the audience cheered even more.

"So sorry if you missed us, guys" Hunter said as he looked around at the audience "But I had to be the best man a the wedding ...And Shawn and Sophia were busy...in many ways that just one" He added slyly

Shawn's eyes grew in embarrassment and he turned red

"Whoah whoah whoah! Hunter!" Shawn exclaimed

"What?" he asked innocently

"There are children present here!"

Hunter rolled his eyes "Okay fine, disregard what I had said, But you cant deny that we, meaning you me and Sophie, were pretty busy this last month before the wedding."

Shawn shrugged his shoulders "Yeah that's true"

Shawn faced the audience "Not only did I get hitched while we were gone but we were offered to have some sort of vacation. A pre-honeymoon I guess you could say"

"As a matter of fact, Vince here" Hunter pointed out "Was the one who offered it to us. We should've gone with our gut feeling that it was a bad idea but thought it was a good idea at the time."

"Little did we know that the hotel we happened to stay at was…haunted."

"Now, this wasn't just a normal 'dark shadow' or 'weird noise at night' sorta thing. It was the real deal. Just ask our guest hosts for tonight, they'll tell you."

Vince looked confused "Who are you talking about? I'm the guest host for tonight"

"No you're not" Shawn replied as he shook his head "Didn't you get the memo? Tonight we have a special guest host tonight to run things around here. In fact, my wife is with them right now"

* * *

><p>"MOVE IT, PEOPLE!" Sophia yelled from the rooftop of the Ecto-1 as it made its way into the arena's backstage area.<p>

From inside the Ecto-1, Ray drove as he and his crew looked around at the surprised or irritated faces around them.

"I don't think it was a good idea for her to do this" Egon said

"Well, we don't know where to drive" Ray said to him "And there isn't enough room in here for her"

"Guys, turn to the left and then drive ahead" Sophia's voice said on Peters walkie talkie.

Peter picked it up and pressed down on the button "Rodger"

Ray turned the wheel and steered the Ecto-1 to the left and drove ahead

"Ok now turn to the left again when I tell you to" she said

"Um…okay" peter replied

The Ecto-1 stopped right in place and Sophia received a microphone from a nearby tech guy.

"Hey, guys" she said into it

* * *

><p>Hunter, Vince and Shawn lifted their heads up, alert of the female voice.<p>

"Hey Soph." Shawn called out with a smile "So are you still with our special guest hosts for the night?"

"As a matter of fact, I'm bringing them out right now." she replied "Alright boys, lead the way!"

_WHUUUUUUUUUURRRRRR WHUUUUUUUURRRR_

The sound of the siren filled the eardrums of the audience around the arena as the Degeneration X theme song continued to play.

"Hey guys, remember when we arrived on the big tank during Summerslam?" Sophia asked as the siren got louder

"yeah?" Hunter replied

"Well, this might top that."

Slowly but surely, the Ecto-1 came into view onstage…with Sophia standing on the rooftop looking proud.

"I should've made an entrance like this when I walked down the aisle" she joked as the car slowly went down the ramp that lead to the ring.

"What is the meaning of this?" Vince yelled "Why are you bringing…The Ghostbusters into this?"

"Because they're ruling the roost tonight, Vincey cakes" Sophia replied as she jumped down from the cartop and stumbled on her feet as she landed.

The car doors opened and all four men slowly stepped out and looked around the audience in awe of the cheering crowd that beheld them. They made their way into the ring and Sophia walked next to Shawn. Each 'buster was handed a microphone.

"Hi everyone" Ray spoke up

The crowd cheered outloud in response

"Wow, its that easy to win you over?" Peter asked

Sophia laughed.

"So Vince, this are the Ghostbusters. Ghostbusters, meet our evil boss Vince."

"So he's the one who talks bad about you?" Peter asked

Peter made a face at Vince

"he's not that bad…"

"Shut up!" Vince yelled

Peter looked offended

"What did I do? Is that how you treat your guests?"

"That's how he treats his wrestlers" Shawn added

"I can tell" Winston added "He treats you guys bad enough to lend Walter Peck false facts about you and let him add Peck's personal rants about us in the paper"

"So you see…" Hunter started "It was all Vince's fault! For embarrassing us and The Ghostbusters and for our ;vacation' which turned out to be a hellish time for us."

"We can confirm that" Egon finally spoke up "That was tough but we nailed it"

"Yup" Shawn replied with a smile "And that's why we, as a group, offered DX to be guest hosts. To show our appreciation for the ghosts they got rid of!"

"And we thank you for that, Shawn" Ray said as he shook Shawn's hand

"Oh god, please shut up already!" A complaining voice interrupted.

The audience recognized the owner of the voice and surrounded the arena with boos. A short haired blond Canadian man in a sharp suit walked out from backstage towards the ring as he held a microphone in his hands.

"How long do my ears have to suffer upon hearing the ramblings of a scam group and a group of degenerates?" he complained

"Shut up, Jericho!" Sophia snipped

"His names' Jericho?" Peter asked "For a second I thought he was Jon Bon Jovi."

DX and the audience laughed as Jericho scowled angrily at Peter.

"My name is Chris Jericho" he said "And unlike you guys, I am not a hypocrite!"

"How are we hypocrites?" Ray argued

"He calls everyone hypocrites, just ignore him" Sophia mumbled as she rolled her eyes

"Are you really going to put up with this, Vince?" Chris asked his boss angrily "Do we really have to put up with a group of scam artists running the show with their chronies by their side?"

"Scam artists?" Egon asked "Sir, I can guarantee you we arent scam artists!"

"Yeah right!" Chris argued "Ghosts are fake and I bet your equipment is fake too." he added as he pointed to the Ghostbusters' proton packs

"They're not fake, I made them myself" Egon said

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Vince yelled

He pointed to Ray "You need to get out of here if you know what's good for you!"

Ray scowled "We don't need to. We run the show tonight!"

"We can tell you and this guy here to leave!" Peter said as he pointed to Chris

The audience cheered but Chris scowled again in anger. Chris forcibly turned Peter around and got in his face. The two men argued for a few moments until Chris violently pushed Peter to the floor, making him land painfully on his proton pack. DX and The Ghostbusters got really angry and gathered around Chris. He looked nervous as he looked at the angry people around him. He tried to escape but Sophia grabbed him by the collar as Shawn and Hunter helped Peter up. Her veins bulged from her arm as she looked at Chris angrily

"When will you learn to shut the hell up and leave our friends alone?" She asked impatiently

Vince was about to grab her by the air, but Shawn noticed him and pushed him away from her. Vince and Shawn started fighting each other until a gush of slime splattered all over Vince's suit. Shawn and Sophia turned and noticed Peter holding a slimy proton wand looking angry. The other Ghostbusters took notice of their partners actions and laughed at the slimy boss. Vince looked up at Peter with pure hatred as Chris tried to calm his boss down, but from behind Egon had a mischievous smile as he set his proton pack to the slime mode.

Chris, feeling suspicious, turned around from helping his boss and soon got splattered with slime all over his suit and soon on his shoes, causing him to slip and fall. The other Ghostbusters set their equipment to slime mode and continued to slime both Vince and Chris, making them drip with pink.

"Now do you see that the equipment isn't fake?" Egon asked Chris as he staggered to get up.

Chris slipped and fell again as Shawn, Hunter and Sophia stepped away from the slimy ring and lifted the Ghostbusters' hands in the air in triumph.

"You took my advice well" Sophia said to the paranormal eliminators.

"We did, didn't we?" Peter replied as he looked at the slimy men

"C'mon, let's go backstage" Hunter said to them "You guys still need to make up some matches for tonight and we'll introduce you to our acquaintances"

"Oh and Vince…Chris" Shawn called to them as they walked backstage "You owe me and Sophie wedding presents"

* * *

><p>The rest of the night went really well for both groups. The Ghostbusters did a good job running the show and made matches that they knew the audience would enjoy. They got to meet some friendly faces backstage such as Santino Marella, Kofi Kingston, CM Punk and John Cena. Towards the end of the show, some of the wrestlers started to head out to the nearest restaraunt to recharge their batteries.<p>

"Hey, come with us to dinner." Sheamus offered them in his deep Irish accent "I bet you guys have awesome stories about catching them ghosts"

Ray was about to accept when Peter's walkie talkie went off

"Hey guys" the monotone voice of Janine spoke out from the device "You guys are needed back at the Segewhick hotel. Apparently, Slimer wasn't the only ghost there."

"Damn" Ray cursed

"Alright Janine, we're on it"

"Well guys" Hunter began "It was fun tonight, huh?"

"Yeah…well…" Winston drifted off "except for your boss and that blonde haired guy"

"Oh don't worry, we have something planned for them as well" Sophia replied "Something that involves silly string and fireworks"

Ray chuckled "Cant wait to see that on TV"

Shawn reached his hand out and shook every Ghostbusters' hands "It was nice being your clients…sorta…in a way…well you know what I mean.."

"Yeah" Peter replied

"Thank you guys for letting us do this" Ray said as he shook Hunter and Sophia's hands "it was fun"

"Yup." Hunter said "Well, we gotta go. Cena spotted an "all you can eat" crab legs special at a buffet and I'm starving"

"When arent you starving?" Sophia mumbled

"Well, we might see you guys again…or maybe not" Winston said "It depends on the hotel you guys stay at next time you're here in New York. But just in case its really haunted, you know who to call"

"The cops" Hunter said with a nod

Egon lifted his eyebrows and Hunter chuckled "I'm kidding."

"We'll be sure to call you guys" Sophia said with a smile

Ray nodded his head and smiled back "I bet you will."

"Bye now" peter called out as they turned to leave

"Good luck with your marriage, you two" Winston called to Shawn and Sophia.

Shawn wrapped an arm around Sophia's waist as she kissed him on the cheek

"And good luck with everything else" Hunter called out

Once the Ghostbusters left in the Ecto-1, hunter cracked his knuckles

"Ok lovebirds, you better cheer me on when I challenge Cena to that all you can eat thing"

"We might cheer. But then again…I don't think so" Sophia joked

"Hey, I bought you guys everything for the wedding as my gift to you. You owe me"

Shawn rolled his eyes "Fine"

The three friends hailed a taxi and drove off to the restaurant, knowing they'll be back in their element and regular schedule the next day. They however, knew that what had happened with them and the Ghostbusters will leave an impact on them for the rest of their lives. They learned to appreciate life a little more and they should do what makes them happy...which in their case was playing pranks on their boss. And if anyone got in their way, Hunter Helmsley, Shawn and Sophia Michaels have just got words two words for them.

Suck it.

**AN: Booya! The end of another successful story, but don't fret my dear Ghostbusting/ Degenerate fans, I have a sequel in mind for this awesome crossover between two unlikely fandoms.**

**I had no clue this story would become as popular as it became. I had readers who were Ghostbusters fans. who were fans of Hunter and Shawn, and who were fans of both and I thank you all for sticking by this story even when I was working on my other ones.**

**Now, I'm off to work on my Blues Brothers sequel and then I shall work on the sequel to this one **

**Thank you all again. It was fun typing this story **

**P.S Sorry if the ending sucked, I didn't' know how else to end the chapter/story. Vince got what he had deserved as well as Chris Jericho so that's always good, right?**


End file.
